GoldieTrap
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: I love the GoldieTrap pairing (OTP), so I decided to make a story on these two. Springtrap is a grumpy heartless rabbit who has been through much torture that made him so miserable, his world turns upside down as he decides to rescue a golden bear who is nothing but sweet and loving, especially to Springtrap, Can Goldie be the key to his locked up black heart? Cover art is mine :)
1. Chapter 1

**(G'day, I just really love the GoldieTrap ship so I wanted to make a cute story of these two. From first meeting to first kiss, all the way to marriage. Enjoy.**

 **Goldie: A golden shy, happy bear. A bit small for a bear with big brown eyes, very innocent with a big caring heart. He dearly loves Springtrap and life with him.**

 **Springtrap: A grumpy rabbit at first who then learns to love through knowing the golden bear. At first unknowing of how to show it.**

 **I don't like humanisation so they're furriers, u get what I mean.)**

The rabbit known as Springtrap groaned as he got up to answer his phone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ummm it's Bonnie, your brother." Springtrap groaned again.

"What do you want." He asked in his usual grumpy tone.

"Well we heard that the attraction you were at burnt down, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I live in a normal house now."

"Really? So, you don't want to be with us at the pizzeria?"

"I don't even know any of them! Why would want to go!? I prefer to be alone you know this!" Springtrap snapped. He heard a distressed voice in the background from the other end of the phone.

"Uhh sorry got to go, Freddy can't find his brother." Bonnie hanged up.

"Finally," Springtrap mumbled as he sat back in front of his fire place. The fire was warm, it was freezing outside as it was snowing hard. Springtrap gave a pained growl as his sore wounded body resisted some movements. Springtrap remembered he had to grab more fire wood for later, he saw the snow had died down and it was best to get it now instead of later. Springtrap grabbed his black coat and scaff.

Springtrap stepped outside, he lived in the quiet countryside now where he can be alone. He walked out to the woods to grab his wood stock until he tripped. He growled as he whipped the snow off himself and looked over to see what he had tripped on.

"Probably a rock." He said to himself. He stood up and gasped. There was a little golden bear hidden in the snow. Springtrap began to dig it out and picked it up bridal style. The bear was a shiny golden colour with extra scruffy cheeks. A small back top hat lay on its head with a black bow tie around its neck. From the black suit its wearing Springtrap assumed the bear is male. His suit was all wrinkled and covered in snowed as he shivered in Springtrap's arms. Unconscious.

'Springtrap what are you doing?' he thought as he carried the bear back inside.


	2. First met

**(Yay reviews!)**

 **(Mangle6: "Okay I may not 'love' this ship but it's still cute! Since I see Spring Trap as a girl and Trap and Goldy as brother and sister but oh well. To be honest the genders and possible sibling relationships with the animatronics are just gonna remain a mystery and a huge flame war for the internet."**

 **Me: "Aww thank u. As much as I would love for these ships/genders to be real and confirmed it would be best for them not to, because it would be upsetting for those who love different ships. Such as the Freddy x Bonnie ship being real would be disappointing for Freddy x Foxy shippers you know?"**

 **Fnaf Fanfic page: "I love it so far - Goldtrap is actually one of the otps I have tied for #1 and I do personally agree with that whole human animatronic morf thing, keep it going."**

 **Me: "OMG I know u, I remember reading your GoldieTrap and Fronnie fanfics they were awesome! I'm glad u agree and like this so far.)**

The little bear awoke with a fluffy blanket wrapped around him with a fire in front of him. He sighed as he felt the warmth a of the fire. He sat there for a bit until he heard someone walk down a set of stairs, he turned around and saw a green rabbit.

"Hi!" He exclaimed, excited to see who saved him. The rabbit, Springtrap, jumped at the sudden noise and almost fell down the stairs.

"What!?" Springtrap yelled as the jump scare set him on a rage.

"Oh I… err." The bear whimpered and started tearing up. Springtrap took one look at his little face and melted.

"Oh I-I'm sorry." Springtrap stuttered as he walked over to the crying bear.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Springtrap knelt and whipped the tears away. The bear giggled and was happy again. Springtrap snapped at himself and stood up.

"What's your name? Mine's Goldie!" Goldie exclaimed again.

"Springtrap." He grumbled. Goldie took a proper look at Springtrap, he wore a black jumper with navy blue jeans, which were a bit torn in areas. His fur was matted with extra on his head which almost covered his right eye that had a scar across it. His right ear was torn in half as well as his body was covered in scars.

"Springtrap. Do those scars hurt?" Goldie asked, Springtrap shook his head.

"No." he lied. Goldie got up with the blanket still around him and walked over to Springtrap, he only came to Springtrap's chest.

"Is it lonely out here by yourself?" Goldie asked.

"No. I prefer to be alone." Springtrap said, not looking at Goldie.

"Oh. But then how do you make friends if you're all alone?" Goldie asked, making his brown eyes go big. Springtrap tried not to look into the adoring eyes.

"I don't really want friends." He said. Goldie gasped.

"But everyone needs friends." Goldie leaned his head against Springtrap's arm and snuggled.

"W-what are you doing?" Springtrap asked, shocked by the sudden gesture.

"Just being close to you, you're so warm." Goldie said.

"No." Springtrap pushed him away and walked off. Goldie frowned a little and went back to the fire place. Springtrap went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, he grabbed two mugs and used a tea spoon to put Milo and sugar into the mugs. Springtrap groaned and rubbed his neck,

"What is with him? No one ever wants to be near me." Springtrap muttered as the kettle finished boiling. He poured the boiling liquid into the mugs and added some milk. He stirred and carried them back to the lounge room. Springtrap placed a hot mug next to Goldie.

"Oooo thank you!" he said as he accepted the mug. Springtrap sat on his chair and took a sip. Goldie drank and gave a satisfied sigh.

"That was nice." He said, smiling at Springtrap. Springtrap payed no mind to the golden bear,

'There's nothing nice about me'.

Goldie gave a tired yawn, Springtrap couldn't help but do the same. Springtrap finished his drink and set it on the sink table, Goldie watched as the green rabbit walked upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Goldie asked. Springtrap stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Going to bed." He grumbled in annoyance.

"B-but I don't want to be alone!" Goldie cried as he clutched his blanket.

"What a load of rubbish!" Springtrap snapped as he stormed up the stairs. Springtrap got changed and pulled the covers of his bed over him, he began to close his eyes as he listened to a rumbling sound.

"A thunderstorm's coming." Springtrap mumbled, he dark cold heart gave a painful beat as he drifted to sleep.

Goldie gave a loud cry as the thunderstorm began. He was terrified of them. He curled up into the blanket which had a large stain from his tears.

"Springtrap! Please don't leave me alone!" He cried harder. The room filling with his desperate pleas and sobs. He was alone again.

"Somebody! Please! I hate storms!" he cried harder even though his throat was beginning to swell on the inside from his screams.

His screams fell on deaf ears.


	3. Night Troubles

**(Reviews already!? Yyyaaaaaaaaayyy u guys are awesome!)**

 **(Neon lololol: awe- poor Golden, I usually prefer Goldie as a girl but WHO CARES XD I just find it weird when Goldie is a boy but I don't feeling anything bad at all over here, shocker? maybe not, what am I even saying XD Awesome fanfiction though~"**

 **Me: "It's fine. Thank u though I'm glad you're enjoying this."**

 **Mangle6: "Awww poor Goldie! Also hey Spring Trap if you save someone's life they might just like you for that!"**

 **Springtrap: "All I did was dig him out of snow! His weird friendliness is unnecessary."**

 **Me: "Yeah, Spring's got a dark heart."**

The thunder road in the little bear's ears, it terrified him. Goldie continued to cry as his tiny heart raced in fright.

Goldie continued to cry like this until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his fragile frame, he gave a gasp until he saw who these arms belonged to.

"SPRINGTRAP!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around the green rabbit. Springtrap groaned and rolled his eyes.

"All that for a little storm?" He said coldheartedly. Goldie whimpered as tears fell like a waterfall.

"I thought you were going to leave me here." Goldie sobbed. Springtrap growled.

"I could so easily do that. Watch." Springtrap stood up and began to leave. Goldie's eyes watered again and his lips trembled. While another loud crash of thunder filled their ears.

"No! Springtrap please!" He cried. Springtrap clutched his black hearted chest in pain. He growled loudly before turning to the crying bear. He walked back over to him and picked him up bridal style, no sooner than he did the pain went away.

'Strange.' Springtrap thought. Goldie gave a happy giggle before nuzzling the rabbit's chest. Springtrap growled at the feeling of someone being so close to his darkened heart.

"Get your face off my chest." He snarled. Goldie pulled away but was still smiling as Springtrap carried Goldie upstairs, still wrapped in his blanket. Goldie noticed a massive scar on Springtrap's chest.

"What happened?" Goldie asked as he traced the scar with his delicate fingers. Springtrap jolted at the touch and put Goldie down on the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it." Springtrap said as he went to his bed. Goldie curled up as he was placed on the floor next to Springtrap's bed and yawned.

"Now don't cry at the storm." Springtrap growled.

"I'll try. Goodnight." Goldie waited for a reply but never got one. He smiled anyway and fell asleep.

 **(Just wanted to quickly get this out for u guys, I'll try to make a longer more detailed chapter next. I have other GoldieTrap stories if ya want to check those out. Later mates)**


	4. Leave me alone, but dont go away

**(Reviews!)**

 **Mangle6: "Dawww! This gets cuter and cuter by the minute, Goldie should try being a bit more defenceless it makes Spring Trap wanna help!"**

 **Springtrap: "NO IT DOESEN'T!")**

Goldie woke up from a happy dream:

" _Springtrap!" Goldie gave a happy giggle as he jumped into the rabbit's arms._

" _Hello my Goldie bear." Springtrap said. He sat down and set Goldie on his lap. They were in a meadow under a cherry blossom tree. Little flowers also surrounded them. Goldie gave another giggle as a butterfly landed on Springtrap's nose. Springtrap sneezed and smiled. The two just sat there together and watched the grass and flowers sway in the wind._

He looked over to Springtrap's bed and saw the rabbit was gone. Goldie jumped up and started looking for him.

"Springtrap?" He called.

"Springtrap?" Again, he started walking down stairs.

"Springtrap!?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Goldie yelled in fright and fell down the stairs.

"Owww!" He cried as a large gash bled from his shin. Springtrap gripped his chest again in pain as he walked out the kitchen.

"Goldie!?" He asked, he kneeled down to the crying bear.

"It hurts!" He cried. Springtrap's chest began to throb in pain.

'Why does this keep happening!?' he thought. Springtrap stood up and went to the bathroom. Goldie sobbed quietly as he waited for Springtrap, the rabbit soon came back with bandages and wipes to prevent infections. Springtrap sat in front of Goldie and began to clean the wound. Goldie yelped in pain but smiled as Springtrap wrapped his leg in the bandage. Goldie grabbed Springtrap's hand.

"Thank you!" He happily said. Springtrap yanked his hand away and sat on his chair. Goldie frowned a little but he went and sat next to Springtrap's chair. Springtrap placed a hand over his dark heart, he had turned like this years ago. After that one day, _he,_ changed everything. _He_ ruined everything. Goldie noticed something was wrong so he stood up so he could see Springtrap.

"What's the matter?" Goldie asked. Springtrap gave him a blank look.

"Nothing." He said. Goldie smiled jumped on his lap.

"What the hell!?" Springtrap exclaimed.

"You're so warm." Goldie snuggled into Springtrap's stomach. Springtrap felt Goldie's soft fur against his own rough mangy fur. Springtrap's heart raced at the closeness, but he felt no pain. A matter of fact all pain was drifting away. Goldie smiled brightly as he felt one of Springtrap's arms rest on his back. Springtrap and Goldie soon fell to sleep.

" _What do we have here?" Springtrap jolted up, that voice, he looked around. It was pitch black and Goldie was gone. Soon pain was beginning to drift back into Springtrap's old scars. He saw a small mist appear but he saw nothing in it. He crept closer only to hear things. He closed his eyes and let his ears take over._

" _Springtrap!" Goldie's voice came through, Springtrap tried to open his eyes but nothing would happen._

" _He can't save you." That voice! No not_ that _voice, not_ his _voice!_

" _Springtrap please!" Springtrap black heart gave a huge wave of pain as that voices sinister laugh's and Goldie's screams rang in his ear._

" _You will lose."_

" _No!"_

"NO!" Springtrap awoke sweating, panting heavily. He looked down to see Goldie already awake looking at him in worry.

"Springtrap? Were you having a bad dream." Springtrap's racing heart began to slow down

"Yeah it… was just a bad dream." Springtrap kept his arm around Goldie as the small bear continued to cuddle with him.

'Just a dream.' He thought. He looked at Goldie who was all comfy on Springtrap's body.

'I wish he would leave me alone.' Then he remembered the pain in his chest.

'But I don't want you to go away.' He growled at himself.

'What is wrong with me!?' He thought. He stroked Goldie's soft back fur with his rough hands, he heard Goldie give a happy sigh. Springtrap decided to let Goldie stay there, he grabbed the T.V remote next to him and began to watch something as he was stuck with a golden bear laying on top of him. 


	5. Pancakes!

**(REVIEWS!)**

 **(Mangle6 "Okay I think I might die from cuteness attacks! Hey Goldie I suggest you pull some answers out of Spring Trap on the rare occasion he gets into a good mood. And Spring Trap you helped again! And the reason why the pain went away is because you're in love!"**

 **Me: "I'll get the cuteness medical kit! Just don't die!"**

 **Goldie: "Hehe, I don't need to know anything. I like Spring the way he is."**

 **Springtrap: "I was not helping** _ **him**_ **. I just didn't want blood on my floor. And I'm not in love!")**

Goldie was lying there peacefully, even nodded off to sleep for a minute. He then woke up and saw the T.V was on, he looked up at Springtrap who was watching the screen. Goldie put his head higher and rested on Springtrap's chest. Goldie smiled as he listened to the big heart in the big rabbit's chest beating under his ear. Goldie was happy to lay like this all day but he then heard a gurgle from his stomach. He giggled as Springtrap's stomach copied his.

"Well, I guess I should make breakfast." Springtrap said. He picked Goldie up bridal style before setting him down on his couch seat. Goldie smiled again.

"What we having!?" He exclaimed.

"Why are you always so happy about everything?" He questioned. Goldie shrugged.

"I just am." He replied. Springtrap rolled his eyes and walked out.

Springtrap looked in the pantry, he saw some pancake mixture. He took it out and placed it on the bench. Springtrap grabbed the fry pan and put the stove on, he continued to gather other things while Goldie watched the T.V.

Goldie curled up the couch and watched what Springtrap had on before.

"Looks like Transformers." He thought aloud.

"It's the third one!" Springtrap yelled from the kitchen. Goldie smiled and watched it.

After a few minutes, he pointed his nose in the air as he smelt something nice. He looked behind him and saw Springtrap placing two plants on the dining table. Goldie jumped up the see what it was. Springtrap pulled a chair out for the little bear and he gasped at what he saw. Springtrap had made him four pancakes in a stack, each one coated in Nutella, on the top of the stack had chocolate source in zigzag lines everywhere with a big spot of whipped cream in the middle with a cherry on top. Springtrap then placed a glass of chocolate milk next to his plate.

"Thought you'd like it after almost dying yesterday." Springtrap said quietly, not looking at him. Goldie smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he held the rabbit close by looping his arms around Springtrap's neck. Springtrap gave a surprise gasp when he did this. He gave Goldie's back a pat before pulling away to sit on his seat. Springtrap's pancakes had _golden_ syrup topped with blue berries. Goldie got his knife and fork and took a bite.

"Ohhh my gosh this is good!" Goldie said, getting chocolate all over his lips as he ate. Springtrap looked over to Goldie who started giggling when he got cream on his nose. Springtrap rolled his eyes before getting a napkin and cleaning Goldie's nose. Goldie giggled some more.

"That tickles!" He said, his top hat tilted a bit forward as his head bopped from giggling. Springtrap removed the napkin and let Goldie finished eating.

Springtrap picked up the empty plates and put them in the dishwasher, he went back to the lounge room and watched the T.V. Springtrap relaxed as he noticed Goldie wasn't trying to be with him. He was soon _unable_ to relax but he felt sleep drifting in…

" _Do you really think you can win?" The voice rang through his head, Springtrap covered his ears and tried to ignore it._

" _Hahaha, don't bother trying to block me out! You know it's pointless." Springtrap uncovered his ears, it was pointless. The voice gave another sinister laugh._

" _Oh, he could fight really well…"_

" _Shut up." Springtrap whispered._

" _But this new guy. I can take him out in one…"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

"Ahh!" Springtrap panted as he awoke. His chest gave a heavy pound of pain as he realised he couldn't see Goldie anywhere.

"Oh no." Springtrap mumbled. He stood up but fell down a he black heart pounded in pain.

"Ow ow! Ahh ahh!" Springtrap tried to get up but sudden disturbing images began to appear in his head.

"Springtrap?" Springtrap looked up to see Goldie above him, his hands and muzzle were a bit wet, he had obviously gone to wash the chocolate off him. Goldie gasped and gave Springtrap a hug. Springtrap was now able to sit up and placed Goldie on his lap, Goldie happily sat there.

"What happened?" Goldie asked worriedly.

"It was nothing. I'm fine." Springtrap lied, but the pain soon faded as Goldie pressed his little body against his own. Springtrap remembered that voice, he now couldn't let Goldie leave the house on his own. But he was in danger if he stays.

' _What am I going to do?'_

 **(Ok I had no idea how I was going to end this chapter but I'm glad I did! Hope ya'll enjoyed now I'm going to work on two other stories but please feel free to drop in requests or ideas for this story, I like involving my readers** **)**


	6. Dreams

**(Reviews baby! I had to do more chapters now, I was trying to do my other stories but I had to do just one more on this one first lol**

 **Neon lololol: "Suspense DUNUNUNUNUN This is soooo guuuud OwO**

 **Also, I've heard Springtrap makes AWESOME cookies, if he can PLEZ MAKH SOME 4 MEHHHHHH! I LUVZ C00KIEZZZZZ."**

 **Me: "Cookies are the best!"**

 **Springtrap: "Will u shut up if I give u these Springtrap Prime?!" *Gives me cookies.***

 **Me: *Gives cookies to Neon lololol.* "Enjoy! Anyone else want some!"**

 **Goldie: *Takes a cookie.***

 **Mangle6: "Okay first DAWWW! SO CUTE! Also no offense, but Spring Trap you can't keep lying to Goldie you have to tell him the truth before it's too late!"**

 **Me: "want one of the cookies?" *Gives Mangle6 a cookie***

 **Springtrap: "I'M NOT LYING!"**

 **(This chapter is inspired an idea given by Mangle6 and their is a mixture of real cute but real sad ok?)**

Goldie noticed something was defiantly wrong, the rabbit began to tremble on occasions as they sat on the floor together. Goldie rested his head on Springtrap's chest.

 _Beatbeatbeatbeatbeatbeat_ went the rabbit's heart, it was beating so fast and hard Goldie was sure it must have hurt Springtrap. He placed his soft hands on Springtrap's black vest. Springtrap looked down at him.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't really know." Goldie replied. Springtrap noticed that whatever Goldie was doing it was calming his racing heart. Goldie looked deep into Springtrap's grey eyes. Hurt, sadness, loss, a cry for help, isolation, misery, torture and pain was all he saw. Springtrap only felt that.

"Let me help." Goldie pleaded. Springtrap shook his head.

"I can't," he said, turning his head away. Goldie remembered how his parents used to cheer him up, maybe he could try that. Springtrap listened to Goldie hum a quiet tune, in was… comforting. It was so soft and sweet, his music slid though Goldie's voice like a graceful water fall. Springtrap didn't notice that he was soon wrapping his arms around the small bear, still listening. Goldie blushed a little and smiled, continuing to hum. Springtrap picked Goldie up and sat on the couch, Goldie got comfy and snuggled into Springtrap's belly. Springtrap let out a yawn, he wanted sleep. They both did. Goldie smiled as he dreamed…

 _Goldie walked through another meadow, this one had clovers everywhere and the trees were oak trees. Goldie sighed as he felt the wind brush past him, he continued walking. Goldie stopped in front of a giant willow tree. Next to it was a big lake, the sun light that could get past the trees made the water shimmer in its light. Goldie went to the water and looked into it, it was so clean and fresh he could see his reflection perfectly. Goldie noticed there was a figure under the willow tree in the water's reflection. He looked up and saw the back of_ Springtrap. _Goldie jumped for joy and ran over, he stopped half way to find Springtrap was playing a guitar. He listened to the sweet music._

" _I see you standing here_

 _But you're so far away_

 _Starving for your attention_

 _You don't even know my name_

 _You're going through so much_

 _But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I see you walking by_

 _Your hair always hiding your face_

 _I wonder why you've been hurting_

 _I wish I had some way to say_

 _You're going through so much_

 _Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _You should know_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me_

 _And I'm waiting for the right time_

 _For the day I catch your eye_

 _To let you know_

 _That I'm yours to hold_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me"_

 _Goldie gave a little sniff as the song was beginning to make him cry. Springtrap's ears perked up and he turned around._

" _G-Goldie?" Springtrap said. Goldie looked at him._

" _How long have you been there?" Springtrap asked, setting his guitar aside._

" _I was listening to you sing." Goldie said and wiped a tear away. Springtrap patted the area next to him for Goldie to sit. He smiled weakly and sat with him. Springtrap placed one hand on his cheek and wiped away tears with the other. Goldie leaned into the hand Springtrap used to cherish his cheek._

" _Why was your song so sad?" Goldie asked. Springtrap shook his head._

" _It's not important."_

" _It is important, if you're sad then let me help you be happy." Goldie insisted. Springtrap looked into his brown eyes._

" _Maybe…" Springtrap voice trailed._

" _What?" Goldie asked. Springtrap pulled him closer until their lips finally met. Goldie was surprised at first but leaned into the kiss almost immediately. Springtrap was so soft and gentle. Springtrap cherished Goldie's cheek while holding the back of his head with the other. Goldie had his hand on Springtrap's chest and back, fully in the moment…_

Goldie remained still as he dreamed, probably because Springtrap was holding him tight in his own slumber.

 _Springtrap shivered in the darkness. He was cold, almost as cold as his heart was. He grumbled lightly as he walked through the pitch-black woods, the clouds blocking any sort of beauty the night sky had to provide. He was alone, again… as always. It was better this way, he was a threat to all who go near him or befriend him. He knows that all too well. Leaves fell around him as the wind began to pick up. Springtrap was trying to find some sort of light, though he knew there was no light for him, in him, with him. He sighed and plopped down where he stood, he had isolated himself from the world. Springtrap was about to let out a small sob when he saw a little glow flickering in the bushes. Springtrap stood up and waited. The glow came again, but brighter. It was a beautiful shade of… Gold. Springtrap wondered… the glow grew brighter and brighter until_ Goldie _stepped out from behind the bush. Springtrap let Goldie run and hug him as the bear gave a happy squeal._

" _Always so happy." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded. Springtrap sat down as Goldie rested on his lap, his small body glowing bright in the dark. He was so… warm. The heat radiated off of Goldie and to himself, he felt as if his body was frozen in ice that was slowly melting to Goldie's heat. He moved his arms, it felt more fluent, more easy to move, more… painless. He used his now easy to move arms to wrap them around Goldie. He heard Goldie sigh as he cuddled him. Springtrap began to feel content. The negativity beginning to fade._

" _Goldie…" He said. Goldie lifted his head to face him._

" _Yes?" Springtrap didn't realise that his snout was now inches from his. His lips began to go closer to Goldie's. Goldie closed his own eyes and copied into a passionate ki…_

Springtrap's eyes shot open. Goldie still asleep.

'What am I doing!?' He thought.

'Please! Springtrap get a hold of yourself… I can't… it's too late for me. I can't love because… no one would ever really love me. It doesn't matter. It never did.'

He sighed and lifted Goldie off him and set him on the couch. Springtrap let his hand stroke Goldie's fluffy cheek before going upstairs to his room.

Goldie yawned a few minutes later, by himself. He stood up to see if he could find Springtrap. He heard a noise from upstairs, sounded like music. He quietly walked up the stairs to Springtrap's room, he looked through the door crack to see Springtrap tuning a guitar.

'Just like my dream.' He thought.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anybody care?

If my time was up I wanna know

You were happy I was there

If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anyone lose sleep?

If I wasn't hard and hollow

Then maybe you would miss me."

Goldie fought a gasp, why would Springtrap sing such lyrics?

"I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

I can never forget

So don't remind me of it forever

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just try not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

Would it matter at all?

Goldie felt his little heart break, did Springtrap really think this?

If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anybody care?

Still stuck inside this sorrow

I've got nothing and going nowhere

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

I can never forget

So don't remind me of it forever

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just try not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

Would it matter at all?

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

Can you help me forget?

Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever!

Springtrap's voice fell into a crying scream as he sang. He felt his dark heart being ripped apart as he sang how he thinks.

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just try not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

If I left tomorrow!

Would anybody care?

Stuck in this sorrow,

Going nowhere!

All the chances that have passed me by!

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?!

Would it matter at all?"

Goldie had tears flowing out of his eyes as Springtrap stopped playing his guitar. Goldie heard Springtrap let out a sob and walked in.

"S-s-springt-trap?" Goldie said, he voice breaking. Springtrap jumped.

"Goldie?" Springtrap refused to look at Goldie as he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Goldie asked, keeping himself from crying. Springtrap covered his face.

"Nothing." Goldie climbed onto the bed and took Springtrap's hands, revealing his face which was drenched with tears. Springtrap's eyes were nothing but a desperate cry for help, years of hurting. Goldie wrapped his arms around him, Springtrap broke and cried hard and loud into Goldie's chest.

"Springtrap. What's hurting you?" Goldie asked.

"You… don't need to… to worry." Springtrap was able to choke out. Goldie hugged him tighter.

"But I am worried. Please let me help." He begged. Springtrap didn't want to tell him though.

"What's this?" Goldie tilted Springtrap's head up, a scar across his throat.

"W-what? Springtrap did you…" Springtrap nodded. The things he didn't want Goldie to know lead him to inflicting that scar among his throat.

"Why?" Goldie began to cry, imagining what would become of him if Springtrap had succeeded. Springtrap's heart began to break even more as Goldie cried.

"Please don't cry." Springtrap cradled the little bear.

"Why would you want to kill yourself!?" He cried.

"Like it would matter to anyone if I did!" Springtrap snapped.

"It would matter to me! You matter to me!" Goldie yelled, crying harder.

"Please… what happened to you?" Goldie begged again. Springtrap sighed.

"Not yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Springtrap said. Goldie sniffed but wiped away Springtrap's tears before his own.

"Hey umm… we slept for a few hours, it is actually dinner time. Want to go, out for dinner. I need to do shopping so I don't have enough to make dinner tonight." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled.

"I'd love that." Love, that word. Springtrap had shut that word out for years, but now…

"I'm glad you'd _love_ that." He said. Goldie giggled and hopped off the bed and ran down stairs.

"I'm off to get ready!" Goldie yelled. Springtrap didn't reply and went to his closet.

"I can at least make myself look decent." He said.

 **(DONE! Phew! I'm changing the rating to a T due to Springtrap's suicide thoughts and past attempt ok. And hey I have a request: What would u like to see happen in the next chapter or later chapters? Post in review or PM me it doesn't matter but I'd love to involve more of u guys into this. Later mates hope u enjoyed! Oh and any good ideas for what Springtrap should wear? No I'm not putting him in a dress, that'd be funny though.)**


	7. Dinner

**(Reviews!  
Neon lololol: "You know, I've written a story almost similar to this chapter (and yes it was a goldtrap story and YES Goldie was a girl in that and she was the unstable one AND YES GOLD AND TRAP DIED AT THE END AND YES I, NEON'S FRIEND, HAVE TAKEN HER COMPUTER AND IS TYPING STUFF AND CHOCOLATES I JUST USED NEON'S FAV WORD CHOCOLATES AND YOU ARE PROBABLY CONFUSED AND YES SHE CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FICTION AND THE MY FUNERAL FICTION NOW SHE IS SAYING IT'S CRIMINAL NO FUNERAL AND YES I STOLE ALL YOUR COOKIES MADE BY SPRINGTRAP I STOLE NEON'S TOO AND YES SHE IS SAYING NOT TO POST THIS AND YES I AM CLICKING THE POST REVIEW BUTTON AND YES SHE WILL STAB HER KNIFE INTO MY HEAD AFTER THIS AND YES SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE PEACE (AND YES I STOLE HER OUTRO AS WELL HAH!)"**

 **Me: "Sadly I live with insane people and I am mentally ill myself so I understand u perfectly hahaha. And Neon, don't kill your friend please! They're funny as hell! I was literary giggling while reading this!"**

 **Mangle6: "Okay first Spring Trap WHY!? Suicide never fixes anything! Second...**

 ***heart stops and I faint* That's it I'm done the kissing killed me off!"**

 **Springtrap: "U have no idea what I've been through!"**

 **Me: *Brings u back to life* "You ain't seen nothing yet."**

 **Guest: "This whole story is adorable! I can't wait for more btw is Goldie a kid?"**

 **Me: "Thanks, and no Goldie is not a kid. I'll explain his childish personality in this chapter."**

 **(Once again some of this was inspired by Mangle6)**

Springtrap put on a black vest with a silver collar, bearing his scared but quite muscular arms, he changed his black tights to navy blue jeans it was more comfortable for any walking around they might do. Springtrap sighed sadly and brushed a finger against his scared throat, the memory was still fresh as well as the emotional wound. So, fresh it may as well still be bleeding. He considered maybe telling the golden bear what happened… NO! He couldn't tell him, he can't… Springtrap wondered what Goldie was going to wear, he had washed his tuxedo after he was found so he had been wearing some of Springtrap's smaller shirt and pants for the time being. Springtrap lightly brushed his matted fur, mainly the fur on his head, and walked down stairs.

"Hey Spring!" Springtrap went to reply but froze. Goldie looked… stunning. He had found his tuxedo and was wearing it, now it didn't look all wrinkled and clammy from the snow. He had his top had tilted to the side as always, he styled the fur hair on his head in such a neat was while his fur that wasn't covered in clothing was glimmering in the light. Goldie's eyes had a sparkle that outshined the stairs while he gave a slight nervous smile.

"You look good." Goldie complimented, snapping Springtrap out of his trance.

"T-thanks. So, do you." Good? Goldie looked magnificent! Springtrap slapped himself and put his grumpy expression back into play.

"So where do you want to go?" Springtrap asked as he walked the rest of the way down to stares. Goldie shrugged.

"I'm not bothered, you pick." Goldie said. Springtrap sighed and lead Goldie to the garage, he told Goldie to get into the car as he got into the driver's seat. Goldie sat in the passenger's seat and got comfortable. Springtrap started driving out into a small town. Goldie looked out the window to see people and other fellow evolved animals, the town was lightly lit as the sun hadn't gone down yet.

"There's this little restaurant around here that normally has less people in it, nice and quiet." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled.

"I can't wait to see it." He said.

Springtrap parked his car and opened the door for Goldie, to which the little bear smiled. The two walked in and were greeted by a red headed human.

"Hello, need a table Spring?" He asked. 'No, we want to sit on the floor.' Springtrap thought sarcastically.

"Yes, please Jeremy." Was what he said instead. Goldie cocked an eye brow.

"You know each other?" Goldie asked. Jeremy nodded.

"My boyfriend, Mike, works with his brother Bonnie. So, I've heard of Springtrap, then he started coming here when he needs a quick meal." Springtrap nodded at the man's explanation. Goldie smiled.

"Oh, I've heard of you! Bonnie is my brother's mate, so I've met Mike a few times. He talks about you a bit." Goldie said. Jeremy blushed.

"Really?" He asked. Goldie nodded. Springtrap gulped, his brother? Was he the one that went missing that Bonnie was talking about? No, he couldn't, he was way too far away from the pizzeria.

"Well, there's plenty of tables so take your pick." Jeremy said, Goldie smiled as Springtrap lead him to a table.

"Nice in here, has that nice country vibe." Goldie said. Springtrap nodded.

"Hey, how old are you anyway?" Springtrap asked.

"Around 24." Goldie replied.

"Really? Because you act like an overgrown ten-year-old." Springtrap said.

"I get that a lot, I have this condition where I find it really hard to 'act my age.' My small body doesn't help convince people I'm older." Goldie explained. Springtrap nodded.

"I'm 26, but most people mistake me for being in my 40s, so I kinda get how you feel." Springtrap said. Soon after Jeremy came to take their order.

"Decided what you want?" He asked, Goldie smiled and looked at the menu.

"I'll have the fried chicken with an egg and chips. Can I have a chocolate milkshake too please?" Goldie said. Jeremy nodded.

"Certainly. You Spring?"

"The usual salad with side order of chips. And a lemonade please." Springtrap said. The man nodded and went to place their orders.

"Salad?" Goldie questioned.

"I'm a rabbit." Was all he said. Goldie giggled.

Goldie smiled as their food was brought, he gave a happy sigh as he took a bite of chicken.

"This is really good, I'm glad you picked here." Goldie said. Springtrap nodded and munched on his salad.

"I'm glad you like it." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled again and drank a bit of his drink.

"I need to _go._ " Springtrap didn't argue and let the little bear stand to walk to the restrooms.

Goldie made it quick as he wanted to be back with Springtrap, he thought of him as he washed his hands, there was just something very, intriguing, about that rabbit. Sure, he saved his life but maybe there was more reason to why he is so happy around Springtrap… the way he dreamed last time. That kiss he imagined. Was it because he…

"Hello cutie." Goldie jumped at that voice. He turned around to see another bear, his fur was all orange with a black shirt and jeans. He was full of huge muscles, but they looked far to over the top. Unlike Springtrap's which suited him perfectly.

"What?" Goldie asked. The bear towered over him, backing him to the corner.

"What are you doing?!" Goldie demanded as the bear grabbed his waist.

"Oh, don't be like that." He purred, Goldie whimpered.

"G-get off!" He shouted.

"I'd rather not cutie." The bear gave his behind a grab and Goldie gave a yelp.

"You pervert! Let go!" Goldie screamed, his eyes showed utter disgust then to terror. He knew where this was going.

"No!"

"GET OFF HIM!" Goldie felt the bear be yanked off him and be pushed to the floor, Goldie looked to see Springtrap had pinned his harasser to the ground while lightly choking him.

"Give me a reason not to snap you neck!" Springtrap demanded. The bear coughed.

"Please! I'll never do it again! Just let me go!" He pleaded. Shear fury in Springtrap's grey eyes, raw anger in his face.

"You better no, don't make me regret letting you go." Springtrap snarled. Releasing his grip the attacker ran away. Springtrap breather heavily from his outburst and turned to see a quivering Goldie. Springtrap knelt in front of Goldie, who had shrunk to the floor as he began to cry from the ordeal.

"Shh shh. He's gone, I'm here." Springtrap cradled the crying bundle of fur and placed one of his hand on Goldie head and his other arm under his rear so to keep him balanced. Goldie cried into Springtrap's shoulder for a bit before sighing.

"Thank you, you saved me again." He said. Springtrap felt a tug on his heart, then looked to see Goldie stroking his chest. He didn't tell him to get off this time, it felt… nice. Calming, in a way.

"We should go before someone sees us like this." Springtrap pointed out. Goldie nodded before standing on his own feet.

"Thanks for coming guys." Jeremy said as Goldie and Springtrap exited, they didn't tell him what happened but waved goodbye.

"I need to get some groceries from the store, want to come with?" Springtrap asked. Goldie smiled and nodded as they walked down the street.

"It's just up here." Springtrap said as they reached their destination. Springtrap noticed it was very crowded, strange. Must be a discount going on or something. Springtrap helped Goldie push through the crowed as they grabbed what they needed for the week at least.

"Oh, pancake mix!" Goldie gabbed the mix and put it in the trolley. Springtrap rolled his eyes but then he… smiled. Goldie saw it and stared. Springtrap realised what he was doing and let out a grumpy huff.

"What are you staring at?" He grumbled, his cheeks going red.

"You have a very nice smile, you should do it more often." Goldie said. Springtrap huffed.

"I'm serious." Goldie said. A stranger shoved Goldie out of their way and Springtrap suddenly found himself on the floor eyes closed. He let out a groan of pain from his head hitting the floor then he felt something on his lips. Goldie was to eyes closed from falling over and they both snapped their eyes open.

They had fallen together on the ground kissing! Goldie shrieked and pushed off Springtrap, while Springtrap yelled and jumped off the ground.

"Oh… I umm I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Goldie stuttered. Springtrap just stood like a statue. The pair of them were blushing like someone had dumped red paint on them. Goldie began to tear up as he saw everyone was looking at them, some even laughing. Springtrap noticed, the sight of Goldie's sad eyes made his heart throb, and gave Goldie a hug.

"What!? You lot got a problem with us!? Get going!" Springtrap snapped. The other customers feared what that rabbit would do if they didn't leave so they went back to their own shopping. Springtrap gave another sigh, he had lost his temper yet again.

"Thank you." Goldie whispered. Springtrap stroked Goldie's head.

"How about you go do some clothes shopping, you probably don't want to use that tuxedo all the time. Here, the shop is just on the other side, I'll meet you thereafter." Springtrap gave Goldie some money and directions to the shop. Goldie smiled and went off.

Springtrap watched Goldie leave, he smiled lightly. Then he frowned, something wasn't right.

"Fancy seeing you here." Springtrap tensed so much he almost pulled something.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, not turning around.

"Oh, come on, it's been almost three years. You're not still mad, are you?" The voice purred. Springtrap could feel it's breath on his neck.

"You took everything from me." Springtrap said darkly. The voice let out a small chuckle.

"I see you have regained though. How about I go say 'hi' to that little friend of yours." Springtrap snapped, he threw his arm around and hit the one talking.

"I have had enough of your torturing! You took everything I had! You will stay away from whatever I have left!" Springtrap yelled. Earning some glares from other people. The guy on the floor laughed, not fazed by the hit.

"We'll see about that." He stood up and disappeared into the crowed. Springtrap growled, Goldie would be at the other shop by now. He should be safe. Springtrap finished the last of his shopping and paid. But he continued to breathe deeply while his heart raced. He rubbed his chest a little as it was getting uncomfortable. His mind replayed his past over and over it was making him dizzy. He began to shake; thoughts and fears were consuming his mind. His heart began to shoot pain throughout his veins.

"Goldie. Oh no." Springtrap wanted to run, to find Goldie but he couldn't move. He fell to his knees and found tears welling in his eyes.

'A break down!? Now!?' Springtrap thought, but his throbbing head and aching heart was becoming unbearable.

"Goldie…" Springtrap collapsed.

 **(Can anything go poor Springtrap's way?)**


	8. Sweet Goldie

**(YAY GOLDIETRAP TIME!)**

 **(Reviews!**

 **Mangle6: "Okay first," *squeals high enough to break glass* "Cutest kiss ever!**

 **Second, thank you Spring Trap for chocking that pervert!**

 **Third, who is that mystery man!? Also, poor Spring Trap!"**

 **Goldie: *Blush***

 **Springtrap: "No one touches him with such disgusting intensions."**

 **Neon lololol: "Oh shoot- oh man ... Springtrap ... *tosses an energy bar* even if you have to run down the streets naked you better go find Goldie and be with him ... I have no clue why I gave you an energy bar."**

 **Friend: *laughs nervously as she sees the knife in Neon's hand* "I was a WEEEEE bit ... drunk ... at that time ... don't get the wrong idea it was some dumb dare."**

 **Me: "yeah" ... *throws the knife away* "you're safe ... for now."**

 **Friend: *gulps***

 **Springtrap: "What is with people and wanting me naked!?"**

 **Me: "Because u have big muscles."**

 **Springtrap: "Pervert."**

 **(This'll be a short chapter.)**

Springtrap let out a pained groan before being pushed back down.

"Easy Spring, you're fine." Springtrap heard Goldie's voice. O, that sweet voice was music to his ears right now. Goldie was now wearing a nice yellow shirt with short blue track pants, he still had his top hat though.

"You're ok!" Springtrap exclaimed. Goldie cocked an eyebrow.

"Me? You're the one who was blacked out." Goldie said, rubbing a cold wet flannel on Springtrap's forehead.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was finishing my clothes shopping when I saw a crowd around you, I was able to get you in car with some help from strangers and got your groceries in and just drove home. Now you're safe in your bed." Goldie said. Springtrap allowed himself to smile.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Goldie giggled.

"So, what you get?" Springtrap asked. Goldie knew what he was asking and hopped off the bed. He grabbed a bag and pulled out three sets of shirts, two jumpers and three long pants. And a pair of P,Js, which he was wearing now. Springtrap looked.

"Mind showing me what they look like one you?" Springtrap said. Goldie nodded, he took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Springtrap waited a minute before Goldie stepped back out. He was wearing one of the jumpers, it was grey with a silver zipper, he had black jeans on as well.

"Nice." Springtrap complimented. Goldie blushed.

Next!

The other jumper was more of a jacket, navy blue with breast pockets. This time he had navy blue jeans to go with it. Springtrap smiled and nodded.

Next!

Goldie had comfy black track pants this time, he had a white shirt with a red streak on the shoulders. The other top was dark green with a small hint of blue on the collar. The last one was a beautiful shade of gold, it brought out Goldie's fur perfectly.

"I l-like that one." Springtrap said. Goldie giggled.

"Thanks." Springtrap smiled, Goldie sat back with Springtrap on the bed. Springtrap pulled Goldie into a hug, he placed the covers over them and placed a hand on Goldie's head.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" Spring asked.

"Yes." Goldie replied. The little bear yawned and fell asleep to the sound of Springtrap's heart beating. Springtrap soon fell asleep with him.

" _You know he's in danger… yet you still keep him here." The voice mocked._

" _Leave." Springtrap growled._

" _Selfish little rabbit. You know what happened last time…"_

" _Don't…"_

" _It's your fault he's dead."_

" _NO! It's your fault!"_

" _You couldn't protect him. And he could fight. This little bear, couldn't even fight a fly."_

" _You will never harm him…"_

" _Hahaha… we'll see about that…"_

" _SPRINGTRAP!" Springtrap heard Goldie cry._

" _What did you do!?" Springtrap demanded._

" _No, my friend… what did you do… what have you done? HAHAHA!"_

"NO!" Springtrap awoke from another nightmare, he was sweating and panting heavily.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Goldie was shaking Springtrap back and forth.

"Oh, you're awake!" Goldie embraced him tightly. Springtrap couldn't think, his head throbbed and his heart was beating so loud he could hear it. Springtrap looked at Goldie… what if… what if he needs to let him go. Maybe it'll be safer. But, he didn't want to let him go because… because he…

Springtrap sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Spring?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm. That kiss… can we. Do that again?" Goldie was blushing madly. Springtrap began to blush himself. Goldie wanted to kiss him? Springtrap placed a hand at the back of Goldie's head and pulled him closer. Goldie had one hand stoking Spring's neck with his thumb while cherishing his cheek with the other.

Springtrap closed his eyes as he felt lips against his own. Goldie felt light he was in heaven, his lips were so soft. Springtrap smiled, Goldie was so sweet. Sweet little Goldie. His sweet little Goldie. Springtrap kissed Goldie repeatedly while Goldie laid on his back, Springtrap kissed Goldie's cheek and back to his lips. Goldie backed away for air and panted a little.

"Springtrap… I love you."

 **(CLIFF-HANGER! I know it got a bit heated but this story will not have smut.)**


	9. Stars

**(King InJi: "Love it, even though I have other ships for Goldie and Springtrap i love it. Also, quick question, when is Goldie returning to Freddy?"**

 **Me: "I haven't decided yet. I'm glad u love it!**

 **Mangle6: "Dawww! So CUTE! But I still wonder what or who is that voice that Spring Trap keeps hearing?"**

 **Me: "Ya'll find out eventually" *evil laugh***

 **Neon lololol: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS CONFESSION! *fangirling to death* I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME JUST *pushes Goldie over Trap cuz Imma pervert as well* *So Trap, Prime's not the only pervert *#insertlennyface** THIS IS SOOOOO *gasps* AWESOOOOOOOME!"**

 **Springtrap: "HELP!"**

 **Me: "Nope! I'm the writer so u do what I say!"**

Springtrap gasped, Goldie… said that. Goldie's smile turned to sadness as Springtrap stayed silent.

"Oh. Umm. I'm s-sorry." Goldie said. He felt tears arising. Springtrap's heart began to rip itself apart at the sight. He held Goldie tight.

"No, I'm sorry." Springtrap said. He needs to let go of the past. But he can't. Goldie smiled anyway. Springtrap pulled the soft bear into a hug. Goldie embraced him, he would let Spring have all the time he needed.

'Something really bad must have happened.' Goldie though. He heard snoring and saw that Springtrap had fallen asleep. Goldie smiled and tucked him in before laying down to sleep himself.

* * *

A few weeks went past and Goldie was happy, Springtrap wasn't the most affectionate but a little kiss here and there was enough to make Goldie's day, Spring never said the love word but Goldie presumed he had a good reason. Goldie tended to wonder what their relationship was, flirty friends? Love interest? It wasn't boyfriends, that had to be agreed on personally. Neither of them had talked about that, but Goldie wouldn't rush the rabbit.

Springtrap was watching the sun set as Goldie was getting change, he had something to show him, something to tell him, something to ask him. On the other side of the forest. Goldie walked down the stairs, wearing the jacket and navy blue jeans. Springtrap had his black jacket and tights. Springtrap lead Goldie outside and they began to walk into the forest.

"Where are, we going?" Goldie asked curiously, listening to the wildlife as they walked. Springtrap smiled.

"Just wait. It'll make up for not telling you that I…" Springtrap stopped himself. He looked to the floor and continued walking. Goldie gave him a worried look, is he alright?

"Almost there." Springtrap whispered as the sun had fully set. They were under the cover of many trees. Goldie gave a small yelp as his eyes were covered.

"Spring what the?"

"Shh, it's a surprise." Springtrap cooed. Goldie allowed Springtrap to lead him forward without being able to see.

Springtrap kept Goldie's eyes covered.

"Hehehe," Springtrap's ears perked up, no. It was just his mind, nothing is going to stop what he has had in plan for the past few days.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" That voice! In his head as he was awake! It was mocking him! Springtrap ignored it.

Goldie's eyes were finally uncovered and the little bear gave a gasp. Springtrap had lead him to where they could clearly see the billions of stars in the sky and the light from those stars shimmered on the lake in front of them, a small waterfall filling the lake with clean water. Goldie looked up to the glorious full moon above him.

"It's beautiful." Goldie whispered. Springtrap nodded.

"Yes. It is. Goldie?" Springtrap said.

"Yes?" Springtrap took a deep breath and took both of Goldie's hands into his own. Springtrap saw the light of the stars reflect onto Goldie's wondrous eyes.

"I have told myself to never get close to anyone, because of all the pain, that I'm better off alone, that everyone is safer if away from me, I'm not sure if I can ever tell you why but that's the reason why I never said that… I… I love you." Goldie began to cry with a wide grin.

"I love you too. So much. No one deserves to be all alone." Goldie said. Springtrap knelt on one knee while still holding Goldie's hands.

"I can no longer fight the throbbing pain I feel in my dark heart when I reject you, when I push you away. For this I ask my sweet Goldie, will you be my boyfriend?"

 **(Wanted to get something out for u guys, because guess what!? I have another two FNaF stories in progress and some Transformers stories in mind as well. Yeah I know: "this guy really needs to stop making so many stories at once! It makes updates take so long!" How do ya think I feel? I have to write them! HAHAHA! Well later mates!)**


	10. Never Surrender

**(Mangle6: *squeals and breaks numerous glasses* *faints***

 **Me: "Well then." *Laughs***

 **King InJi: "Ya, happy end to a chapter. If Goldie or Springtrap dies somehow I will destroy my soul."**

" **This is GoldieTrap, no Springmeo (Romeo) and Goldielet. (Juliet) LOL!"**

 **Neon lololol: "oh my ..." *faints***

 **Me: "What's with the fainting!?")**

Goldie was stunned, his heart was beating so fast and loud. He chocked out:

"Y-YES!" He yelled. Goldie jumped into Springtrap's arms and they hugged tightly.

It was perfect. Springtrap was happy, his heart felt no pain. He wished this could last forever. Goldie kissed his new boyfriend, Spring kissed back. He sat down by the lake and cradled Goldie. They watched the waterfall as they cuddled. Goldie felt the fur on Springtrap's arms, even with the rough scars it felt so nice against his hands. Springtrap stroked Goldie's neck, his fur so soft and silky. The moon light reflecting of the golden bear's fur brightly. Springtrap watched the water move in the wind, the grass sway like the waves. The tree's branches dancing around the couple's embrace.

* * *

Springtrap got up and Goldie looked up confused. Springtrap walked over to a tree and picked up something. Goldie looked at what he was holding when he walked back, it was guitar.

"Spring?"

"I wanted to show you what you mean to me, this song I heard felt perfect for this." Springtrap tuned his guitar and started playing. He started singing, oh how Goldie loved his singing.

"Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself?

Do you know what it's like when,

You wish you were someone else?

Who didn't need your help to get by

Do you know what it's like,

To wanna surrender?"

Goldie felt the pain Springtrap had been feeling all his life, how though? He wasn't there. Was Springtrap somehow sharing his emotion with his love for him? If only he knew what was causing such pain to his lover.

"I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.

I don't wanna live like this today.

Make me feel better.

I wanna feel better,

Stay with me here now

And never surrender.

(never surrender)

Do you know what it's like when.

You're not who you wanna be?

Do you know what it's like to,

Be your own worst enemy?

Who sees the things in me I can't hide.

Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.

I don't wanna live like this today.

Make me feel better.

I wanna feel better,

Stay with me here now.

And never surrender."

Springtrap sang and played the next bit softer

"Make me feel better

You make me feel better

You make me feel better."

Springtrap's past was replaying in his mind, Goldie was healing him, helping him. Making him feel better. He needed Goldie to…

"Put me back together!"

Springtrap gave a strong blow to his guitar to double to effects in sound and emotion.

"I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow,

I don't wanna live like this today,

Make me feel better!

I wanna feel better!

Stay with me here now,

And never surrender."

He played a little five second guitar solo.

"Put me back together.

Never surrender!"

"Make me feel better

I need to feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender."

Springtrap stopped playing as the song was finished. Goldie loved it, the emotion, the sound, the perfect singing. Springtrap knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you." He said. Goldie smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." Springtrap picked a blue flower and placed it next to Goldie's ear, making the little sweet bear giggle. Springtrap could stay forever. If only he could.

"Hehehe… Foolish rabbit." Springtrap's ears perked up, his expression more serious and stern than ever. Goldie looked at him in worry.

"Spri…"

"Shh." Goldie was scared now. Springtrap was standing up so he hid behind to rabbit's legs. Springtrap watched the forest silently, listening. Waiting. Springtrap was so tense, ready to pick Goldie up and run. The trees were no longer something of beauty, they now held something of great terror, of fear.

Goldie screamed as a knife was thrown at them, just missing Springtrap's head.

"RUN!" Springtrap picked Goldie up and sprinted into the forest.

'NO! No no no no! Why now!?' Springtrap thought as he ran.

"Just like the last time." The voice mocked, perusing his victims.

 **(Cliff hanger! I know I'm an ass. So any requests or ideas? I enjoy involving my readers** **)**


	11. Purple torture

**(G'day… I still feel like utter s**t today. I lost my little boy, Darwin (My pet gunnie pig). After 3 years, he died while I was at school. I loved that little guy, he always ran up to my puppy Asha when he saw her, they would rub noses together. And now he's gone. RIP my little boy.)**

 **King InJi: "Why is this so cute?"**

 **Me: "Its GoldieXSpringtrap that's why LOL"**

 **Mangle6: "WHAT!? A murderer!? Spring Trap RUN AS FAST AS YOUR MIGHTY RABBIT LEGS WILL ALLOW! And Goldie, hang on."**

 **Me: "Yes we finally meet the voice in Springtrap's head."**

 **Zerothekitsune: "So I just found this story...the chapters might be a bit short for my taste (love long stories) but this is both very interesting and absolutely adorable. Wonder though how Goldie got lost from the pizzeria, still...he is the most adorable golden bear ever...I had to hug my Goldie plush whenever Goldie was sad or upset.**

 **Me: "I have a Goldie plush as well, so cute and soft. I'm glad u like this so far, I'll so my best to not disappoint."**

 **Neon lololol: "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CLIFFHANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

 **Me: "I'm such an evil Aussie dude." *evil laugh***

 **Neon: "COME'RE AUSSIEHOLE (oh god I sound so racist XP) GET A TASTE OF THE INDIAN FIST!"**

 **Me: (Don't worry, I don't get offended easy with the race stuff,)**

" **I'll kick ya bloody good down under if ya try mate!"**

 **Neon: "Yeah I'm terrible at defence" ... *takes out a huge chainsaw* "MWAHAHHAHAHAHA"**

 **Me: *Takes out bazooka* "try me boi!"**

 **Neom: ...*takes out a ... CHAINSAW BAZOOKA!* (Neon wut?)( SHUT UP CHARLIE) AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA**

 **Me: *Takes out magic boomerang,* Taste Aussie power! *Throws and hits Neon's head***

 **(Don't ask, us two are crazy as hell.)**

Springtrap ran so fast, he is a rabbit after all, Goldie crying from fear in his arms. Springtrap jumped over branches and rocks as he heard someone following them. Another knife was thrown but also missed. Springtrap was furious, he had ruined everything! Again!

"Springtrap!" Goldie cried so hard Spring's heart began to hurt again. Springtrap climbed up a tree and waited.

"Stay here." He told Goldie as he jumped down.

The figure stopped running to try and find his victims, only to be kicked in the face by Springtrap.

"Why are you here!?" Spring demanded. His voice was in his dreams for years, now the man himself was in front of him.

"My dear Spring." The man chuckled. Springtrap growled.

"My my, what many scars you have bestowed upon your frame, forgot to mention that when I last saw you at the market." He said.

"They're your fault." Springtrap snarled. The man chuckled darkly.

"Are they now?"

"Yes! It's all your fault Vincent!" A flash of lightning struck and the light showed the sinful purple man grinning sinfully.

"My fault? Who didn't protect him, who let the fire take him, who let me _kill_ him."

"SHUT UP!" Springtrap punched the purple man in the face as the sky grew darker with clouds and cried gusts of rain upon the fighters.

"My my Spring. You've grown quite aggressive since I fought you last." Vincent snickered, he grabbed his knife and stabbed Springtrap's shoulder.

"AHHH!" Springtrap yelled in pain, Goldie watched from above. Terrified for Springtrap's life.

Vincent grinned as Springtrap clutched his wound. Vincent kicked Springtrap and placed the knife on his neck.

"Oh, I don't remember this little beauty, how'd this happen hmm?" Vincent purred, knowing fully how it got there.

"That's none of your concern." Springtrap growled. The man in purple chuckled as he began to slice the blade on Spring's throat.

"NO!" The purple guy was knocked out cold when a tree branch hit his head. Goldie had climbed down and wacked him.

"G-Goldie?" Springtrap mumbled.

"Come on Spring! Get up!" Goldie begged pulling on Springtrap's arm.

Springtrap grunted but got up, he picked up Goldie and put him on his back so it didn't hurt his shoulder as much. Goldie was shocked to see blood dripping from his lover's throat.

"W-what?"

"I'll explain later, I have to get you back to safety." Springtrap ran as fast as he could back home.

…

Goldie shivered under the blanket while he was sitting in the bed he and Springtrap shared. He gave a loud sneeze; the rain might have given him a cold. Springtrap walked into their room with two mugs of milo.

"Thanks." Goldie said. Springtrap set his own cup aside as he cuddled Goldie to try and keep him warm. It was his fault that Goldie was almost killed, he had to take him out, didn't he? His black heart began to throb at the thought of what could've happened.

"Springtrap."

"Yes Goldie."

"Please. Tell me what happened." Goldie begged, he began to mend Springtrap's wounds while he looked at him with pleading eyes, Springtrap couldn't deny him any longer.

"Ok."

(Years ago,)

Springtrap sat outside the abandoned building he's been living in for five years after he was separated from his family. He was fine living in the woods, hunting and foraging was a bit fun to him. He did get lonely every now and then though. It was around 4:36pm and he decided to take a walk before the sun went down, the woods were beautiful at this time in Autumn. All the leave changing colours then falling off the make leave hills.

Springtrap had taken his walk and was about to go home when he heard fighting. Springtrap went to check it out.

"Ah! That all you got you scrawny wimp!" Springtrap heard someone shout.

"Ah, I'm just getting started mate!"

"Ha! There's three of us, and only one of you. A little mistake! A runt!"

"I'm bigger then you in other ways though Mark!" Springtrap poked his head around a tree and saw four animals fighting. Three against one. The three attackers were wolves, one black, one grey and the other black with grey swirls. They were attacking a blue rabbit. He couldn't really see any of their features due to distance and they were fighting.

The grey wolf pinned the rabbit to the ground.

"You are a mistake, mother hates you." The wolf snapped.

"I noticed by the fact she sent you three to try and kill your own brother." The rabbit replied. The grey wolf growled.

"Carle, keep him still." The black wolf said, he lifted the hair on the rabbit's face and struck his face with his claws.

"Ahhh! Son of a b***h." The rabbit cursed. Carle laughed darkly.

"Nice work David. Now, it's my turn." The black and grey wolf sneered. The rabbit tried to squirm out of the other wolf's grasp but failed.

"Mark, you psychopath!" The rabbit yelled.

"Not my fault you exist." Mark taunted. He clamped his jaws to the rabbit's right ear and tore it in half. The rabbit screamed in pain, blood coming out from the tiny blood vessels from his broken ear.

"That's enough!" Springtrap jumped from his hiding spot and charged for the grey wolf. Carle was tackled by Springtrap and punched in the face. The blue rabbit looked shocked but was soon back on his feet. Springtrap stood up and they stood back to back.

"Thanks mate." He said. Springtrap nodded. The three wolves growled but backed away.

"This isn't over." Mark growled. The wolves turned tail and ran. The blue rabbit gave a sigh then collapsed.

"Oh gosh, that was intense." He said.

"Who are you?" Springtrap asked as he helped him back up, the blue rabbit shook his hand as he got up. Spring saw he had a couple of scars to. A decent one on his throat and three on his chest. Some were bleeding from the fight, others looked old. He wore a cowboy hat with a black leather jacket that has all the buttons undone, with no shirt to cover his bare chest. A shiny silver chain hung from his neck. His right eye was a rich blue but the other was covered by his long blue hair. The blue rabbit pulled his hair back to scratch an itch on his cheek and Springtrap saw deep scratches on his left eye, which was very discoloured. Obviously blind in that eye. Springtrap was surprised when he saw Salvage was half wolf. His long blue, with red under it, tail swayed in the wind and wore black skinny jeans.

"The name's Salvage mate, you?"

"Springtrap. And what's with the way you talk?"

"I get that a lot, I'm from Australia."

"Oh okay. How old are you?"

"Around 15. You?"

"16"

"Huh, you look older mate."

"Oh. Who were they?" Springtrap asked, referring to the wolves. Salvage sighed.

"They're well, my brothers." Salvage said.

"Why would they do that to you?" Spring asked.

"Well, I was a mistake. My father, a rabbit, and my mother, a wolf, divorced while she was pregnant with the four of us. She hoped none of us would have any resemblance with our father. But my bloody luck I look just like him apparently, besides the tail of course. So, they made a slave out of me, and would beat me regularly. We came here to America a year ago, where I'm standing now after trying to escape, and you know the rest." Springtrap stood their shocked, he thought being abandoned was bad, but Salvage was beaten for being mostly rabbit.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Springtrap finally said. Salvage smiled.

"Well, I better go find some shelter for the night. Thank again mate."

"Wait, why don't you come with me. I live in an abandoned house but you know, better than nothing."

"Ace! Let's go." Salvage said. Springtrap shook his head. 'It'll take a while to get used to that Aussie accent.' He thought as they walked through the woods.

 **(Present.)**

"Salvage and I became great friends. We used the abandoned building as an attraction, small amounts of people liked to come and see us for a scare. It was fun." Springtrap sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Goldie wiped it away.

"Then, we decided to become brothers."

 **(Past)**

"Oi mate! Ya coming!?" Salvage yelled, the full mood shining bright. It was the same place Springtrap would take Goldie years later.

"Calm down Sal, I'm here." Springtrap laughed.

"Thank you." Salvage said.

"For what?"

"I'm finally going to have a brother who cares about me."

"And I'll finally have family again." Springtrap and Salvage smiled. Salvage was holding an old rag while Springtrap was holding a sharp knife.

"Ready?" Springtrap asked.

"Bloody oath I am!" Salvage replied. Springtrap pulled the knife and cut the palm of his hand, he gave a small hiss of pain. He gave the knife to Salvage who did the same, only he only winched at the pain. Salvage and Springtrap locked bleeding hands and bonded them together with the rag.

"Not bad for a 18th birthday present eh Sal?" Springtrap said. Whom was now 19.

"Yeah, a brother. Best gift I've ever had mate." Salvage replied. Springtrap smiled.

(An hour later)

Springtrap was cleaning his hand with the lake water, he looked over to Salvage.

"What you doing bro?" Springtrap asked. Salvage put something in Springtrap's hand. It was a marvellous handmade boomerang. Springtrap looked at the back of it and saw a carving of him and Salvage, about it was the word _brothers._

"Oh wow." Springtrap said.

"It's the best I could do, I had nothing else to give you." Salvage admitted.

"You didn't have to though, it's your birthday."

"Hey, it's a thank you gift. For being my brother." Salvage hugged Springtrap tight. This was the happiest day ever… or so they thought.

 **(Present)**

"It's all my fault. I couldn't protect him!" Springtrap broke down in tears but continued.

 **(Past)**

Salvage and Springtrap gave a yelp as a knife was thrown at them.

"Hehehe." A purple man emerged from the shadows. Springtrap locked eyes with the man.

"Salvage get the house."Springtrap ordered.

"But…"

"Now!" Salvage ran for his life, the purple guy tried to go after him was hit in the face with a boomerang. Springtrap caught the boomerang as it flew back to him.

"Who are you!" Springtrap demanded.

"Vincent my dear, heard you are called Springtrap." Purple eyes met grey as they stared down each other.

"What do you want?" Springtrap asked.

"Death, and you two will help me by dying from my hands!" Vincent threw another knife and as hard as Springtrap tried to dodge it his him in the left arm. Springtrap yelled in pain. Springtrap pulled the knife out and charged for the Vincent. He cut Vincent's stomach and punched him the face, Vincent kicked Springtrap's legs from under him which caused him to fall over. Springtrap let out a yelp as he fell. Springtrap threw the knife himself and hit Vincent's shoulder. The purple man grabbed a rock and threw it at Springtrap's head, knocking him out cold.

(Ten minutes later)

Springtrap woke up, he groaned as his head pounded.

"Salvage!" He shot up and sprinted. As he ran through the woods he saw a bright orange light in the direction of his and Salvage's home.

"Oh no. NO!" Springtrap found the whole thing was in flames.

"SALVAGE!" He ran inside, desperately trying to find his brother.

"You're too late little bunny." That voice.

"I'll kill you!" Springtrap turned around and wacked the purple guy, sending him flying.

"I'll kill you for this!" Springtrap went to pounce on Vincent but a plank of wood fell on him, he couldn't get up.

"My my, what a predicament you have there." Vincent purred. Tears streaming down Springtrap's face.

"What have you done? You didn't stop me and now look what's happened, your home is destroyed. Your dear brother is mostly dead. What a mess you've made." The purple man said, he walked away, leaving Springtrap to die. Springtrap tried to get up, but the lack of oxygen, the extreme heat, and the big plank on his back he didn't have the energy to do so.

"Salvage… I'm sorry." Springtrap passed out.

(Sometime later)

Springtrap awoke covered in ash, but still alive. His body scared from the fight and fire.

"Salvage." He began to dig through the rubble, he had to find him.

"S-salvage?" Springtrap saw a blue hand under a broken wall, he pulled the broken bits away and gasped. Salvage's body… dead. But it wasn't from fire, a bloody knife was sticking out of his chest. Vincent. He did this!

"No… No! NO SALVAGE NO!" Springtrap grasped and cradled the limp body as he cried uncontrollably. He couldn't protect him, he failed his brother. And on his birthday to.

"All *sob* all my fault." Springtrap continued to cry for hours.

 **(Present)**

Springtrap is now 26. So, he's been suffering for seven years! Goldie began to cry himself, Springtrap pulled the boomerang from under his bed and held it to his chest.

"After a while I found this place. I sell the wood from the trees here, that's how I keep power and money for food."

 **(Past)**

Springtrap had another break down, he misses his brother so much. And it's his fault he'll never see him again.

"All your fault hehehe." The voice taunted. Springtrap screamed for it to stop.

"Why!?" He yelled. He looked to the floor, a knife. He must have dropped it when he was putting the dishes away. He grabbed it, and looked at it.

"Maybe I should just not… exist." He placed the knife on his throat and sliced…

 **(Present)**

"I failed to cut deep enough… I continued to self-harm after though…" Springtrap trailed off. Crying. Goldie placed his hand on Springtrap's heart.

"It's ok, I think I understand the rest." He said.

"I found Bonnie a year later, I had a horrible grudge from the fact I was left behind. Said how I was living alone in that attraction. I never said about I'm in this house now. Years later the fire was reported and Bonnie called to ask if I was ok, I went outside after the conversation and then I found something that would change everything."  
"What was that?"

"You." Springtrap held Goldie's hand. His heart pounding beneath. Springtrap cried and fell into Goldie's chest. Listening to the bear's little sweet heart beating, Goldie cradled him best he could. He needed Spring to let it all out, he had to help him. Because he means so much to him. He loves him.

 **(Finally done!)**


	12. The pain

**King InJi: "I HAVE A THEORY! Vincent may just be killing them because something or someone really close to him was taken away by Bonnie so he wants vengeance be torturing Springtrap ... or he is a complete psychopath"**

 **Me: "he is a complete psychopath."**

 **Solo: "Surprised that Goldie helped Springtrap taking out the person almost ending killing him.**

 **So Springtrap's beginning was he helped Salvage from getting beat down from his brothers and Springtrap helped him and both formed a brotherly bond, that until the terror known as Vincent reared his head. Springtrap survived the encounter but Salvage was unfortunate and carrying a burden of failing to protect a loved one and was to harm himself.**

 **That last scene among Goldie and Springtrap together was sad but loving."**

 **Me: "Yeah, I've been planning that chapter since I started this story tbh** **)**

 **Mangle6: "Dawww! Happy ending!"**

 **Me: "Its GoldieTrap!"**

 **NeonIsFudgingDeadAfterHerFinal: "This is so god damn beautiful ... and now more people know how insane I am XD"**

 **Me: "It was obvious that you're insane!"**

Springtrap felt a little better after venting out his past, but he still cried hard. Goldie stroked Springtrap's back and rocked back and forth as Springtrap cried in his chest. Springtrap wanted the pain to end, to end his life and stop hurting others. But that would hurt Goldie, but he was a threat to Goldie! Springtrap cried and wailed at the thought. Goldie hugged the broken rabbit tightly.

"Springtrap… Please stop blaming yourself." Goldie said.

"B-but. If I h-had g-gotten t-there sooner… h-he'd still b-be alive! W-what if I-I can't protect y-you?!" Springtrap sobbed.

"It's still not your fault." Goldie said.

"FOR GODNESS SAKE GOLDIE! I CAN'T BARE THE THOUGH OF BEING A DANGER TO YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Springtrap screamed, scaring Goldie. Goldie just held his grip tighter.

"I know. I know." Goldie continued the rock Spring.

After around fifteen minutes Goldie found Springtrap had cried himself to sleep. Goldie pulled the bed covers over them and got comfy. He felt the sleeping bunny wrap his arm around him as he slept. Goldie smiled and snuggled to Spring's chest before falling asleep.

" _Please no!" Springtrap cried. He tried so hard to find his Goldie._

" _Just like old times." Vincent chuckled. Springtrap tried to hit him but he just punched mist._

" _Springtrap!" Goldie cried as he was tied to a chair. Springtrap tried to reach him._

" _One step closer and I end him." Vincent said as he held a knife to Goldie's throat._

" _NO!" Springtrap stopped in his tacks._

" _I've stopped see!? Now leave him alone!" Vincent chuckled._

" _So foolish." Vincent chuckled as he sliced the knife._

" _NO!"_

"NO!" Springtrap panted heavily and began to hyperventilate. Goldie awoke and saw Springtrap panicking.

"Springtrap." Springtrap heard Goldie and hugged him tightly.

"I can't live like this! It hurts!" Springtrap cried. Goldie began to cry as well; his lover was in pain and he couldn't help.

"Trap please. Calm down." Springtrap was sweating like mad. Goldie lifted Spring's shirt and removed it, it seemed to help as it let cold hair onto his top half. Goldie and Springtrap lay back down cuddling, unable to fall asleep. They didn't dare fall asleep. Goldie had his head on Springtrap's firm chest while stroking Spring's small six pack with his hand. Springtrap calmed down at Goldie's touch, his heart racing wildly though. Goldie thought about something. His family.

Freddy, his brother. He did miss him and the others. But… he wants to stay with Springtrap. He wants Springtrap to want him to stay. That's why he never told his lover about Freddy, he didn't want to go back. He left to find adventure, Freddy was always so protective that he ever left the pizzeria. But then he found Springtrap. He'd rather be with overprotective Spring then overprotective Freddy.

Unfortunately, Springtrap had found out, he guessed I since their date. He just didn't want to let him go. But maybe, maybe it was the only way to protect him. Springtrap pushed the thought away and decided to think about it later. For now, it was cuddle time. Spring placed a passionate kiss on Goldie's lips before they were curled up together hugging more.

 **(I've had such bad writers block!)**


	13. I must go back to being alone

**(So many reviews! YAY!)**

 **I3disfanficc: "noice its so good and I absolutely love it."**

 **VioletWave: "Auugh, I just wanna give Springy a hug! Just cover him in honey and blueberries and you're good to go." :)**

 **Me: "Honey and blueberries? That's something u don't hear every day. LOL"**

 **Sir Sandwich: "I love how Springtrap and Goldie are the perfect pair their just...golden. (It might not be a good joke but I tried ;-:) Keep up the amazing work on this story I can't wait for the next chapter." (Sorry if it's long)**

 **Me: "Don't worry I like long reviews. Glad you like the story mate." ^3^**

 **King InJi: "I know this is gold trap but I am just wondering if we can see the POV of Freddy and his gang?"**

 **ME: "I'm thinking about it, maybe not the same as you put it but similar."**

 **Neon lololol: "no matter who Golden is with, they are always overprotective XD even if he is with me I'd not leave him alone (NOTICE ME SEMPAI TRAP AND SEMPAI GOLDIE) (CAN 3 PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER XD) (IDKKKKKKKKKKKK) (this sempai joke isn't even phanny (funny) ...)**

 **Me: "Yeah poor Goldie."**

 **(This chapter contain mainly flash backs from previous chapters and a sucky song I made up. Sozzy)**

Springtrap sat on the edge of the bed, Goldie was fast asleep still. He couldn't sleep, it was around six in the morning. He was crying softly.

* * *

" _Why would want to go!? I prefer to be alone you know this!"_

Springtrap sighed and walked out their room and to the lounge room, he felt a coldness. Probably because he was in just his boxers.

 _He walked out to the woods to grab his wood stock until he tripped._ _There was a little golden bear hidden in the snow._

* * *

"Goldie…" Springtrap whispered. Beginning to sing.

"I never thought I'd ever this way

I was left alone to suffer every day.

You came around so suddenly

You knew just how to comfort me,

And you'll have go as quick as you came

Before death follows and take us to the grave!"

* * *

 _"Is it lonely out here by yourself?" Goldie asked._

 _"No. I prefer to be alone." Springtrap said, not looking at Goldie._

 _"Oh. But then how do you make friends if you're all alone?" Goldie asked, making his brown eyes go big. Springtrap tried not to look into the adoring eyes._

 _"I don't really want friends." He said. Goldie gasped._

 _"But everyone needs friends." Goldie leaned his head against Springtrap's arm and snuggled._

 _"W-what are you doing?" Springtrap asked, shocked by the sudden gesture._

 _"Just being close to you, you're so warm." Goldie said._

* * *

"I never knew this could happen,

My heart locked up, so darkened

You shone your light, as bright as a star

But I think we might've gone way to far!

I can't protect you, keep you safe,

I have to leave your warm embrace,

If you are to live then you must go

I must go back to being all alone."

* * *

 _You're so warm." Goldie snuggled into Springtrap's stomach. Springtrap felt Goldie's soft fur against his own rough mangy fur. Springtrap's heart raced at the closeness, but he felt no pain. A matter of fact all pain was drifting away. Goldie smiled brightly as he felt one of Springtrap's arms rest on his back. Springtrap and Goldie soon fell to sleep._

 _'I wish he would leave me alone.' Then he remembered the pain in his chest._

 _'But I don't want him to go away.' He growled at himself._

 _'What is wrong with me!?' He thought. He stroked Goldie's soft back fur with his rough hands, he heard Goldie give a happy sigh. Springtrap decided to let Goldie stay there, he grabbed the T.V remote next to him and began to watch something as he was stuck with a golden bear laying on top of him._

* * *

"I can't let myself keep you

Let that monster kill you

But leaving you would start killing me

But if that's what I must do then let it be!"

* * *

 _"Thank you!" he yelled as he held the rabbit close by looping his arms around Springtrap's neck. Springtrap gave a surprise gasp when he did this. He gave Goldie's back a pat before pulling away to sit on his seat._

 _Goldie gasped and gave Springtrap a hug. Springtrap was now able to sit up and placed Goldie on his lap, Goldie happily sat there._

 _"What happened?" Goldie asked worriedly._

 _"It was nothing. I'm fine." Springtrap lied, but the pain soon faded as Goldie pressed his little body against his own. Springtrap remembered that voice, he now couldn't let Goldie leave the house on his own. But he was in danger if he stays._

* * *

"Goldie, my little Goldie

I wish together we could stay

But I see we must part ways

If you are to see the lights of day,

I can't keep you here in the dark

As dark as my black broken heart.

The darkness will take your light

If you do not go,

I must go back to being all alone."

* * *

 _Goldie noticed something was defiantly wrong, the rabbit began to tremble on occasions as they sat on the floor together. Goldie rested his head on Springtrap's chest._

 _Beatbeatbeatbeatbeatbeat went the rabbit's heart, it was beating so fast and hard Goldie was sure it must have hurt Springtrap._

 _Springtrap picked Goldie up and sat on the couch, Goldie got comfy and snuggled into Springtrap's belly._

* * *

"Goldie, sweet Goldie

My love, my life, my only

What have I done to earn this pain

You must leave before you own pain appears

A knife, a gun he'll use on you

I'll take it all if you leave

Please let Goldie go and take it all on me!

If I'm to avoid your death then please just go

I must go back to being all alone!"

* * *

 _"Nothing." Goldie climbed onto the bed and took Springtrap's hands, revealing his face which was drenched with tears. Springtrap's eyes were nothing but a desperate cry for help, years of hurting. Goldie wrapped his arms around him, Springtrap broke and cried hard and loud into Goldie's chest._

 _"Springtrap. What's hurting you?" Goldie asked._

 _"You… don't need to… to worry." Springtrap was able to choke out. Goldie hugged him tighter._

 _"But I am worried. Please let me help." He begged. Springtrap didn't want to tell him though._

 _"What's this?" Goldie tilted Springtrap's head up, a scar across his throat._

 _"W-what? Springtrap did you…" Springtrap nodded. The things he didn't want Goldie to know lead him to inflicting that scar among his throat._

 _"Why?" Goldie began to cry, imagining what would become of him if Springtrap had succeeded. Springtrap's heart began to break even more as Goldie cried._

 _"Please don't cry." Springtrap cradled the little bear._

 _"Why would you want to kill yourself!?" He cried._

 _"Like it would matter to anyone if I did!" Springtrap snapped._

 _"It would matter to me! You matter to me!" Goldie yelled, crying harder._

* * *

"Leave my love, please just leave!

The lingering parting is killing me

Just get it over with now

Save yourself I don't matter now

You did nothing to deserve any hurt

Let me take it all, for all I've done

You must go, you cannot stay

Please my love just go away!

Goldie my light you must go

I have to go back to being. Alone."

* * *

 _Springtrap closed his eyes as he felt lips against his own. Goldie felt light he was in heaven, his lips were so soft. Springtrap smiled, Goldie was so sweet. Sweet little Goldie. His sweet little Goldie. Springtrap kissed Goldie repeatedly while Goldie laid on his back, Springtrap kissed Goldie's cheek and back to his lips. Goldie backed away for air and panted a little._

 _"Springtrap… I love you."_

 _"I have told myself to never get close to anyone, because of all the pain, that I'm better off alone, that everyone is safer if away from me, I'm not sure if I can ever tell you why but that's the reason why I never said that… I… I love you." Goldie began to cry with a wide grin._

 _"I love you too. So much. No one deserves to be all alone." Goldie said. Springtrap knelt on one knee while still holding Goldie's hands._

 _"I can no longer fight the throbbing pain I feel in my dark heart when I reject you, when I push you away. For this I ask my sweet Goldie, will you be my boyfriend?"_

 _"Y-YES!" He yelled. Goldie jumped into Springtrap's arms and they hugged tightly._

 _It was perfect. Springtrap was happy, his heart felt no pain. He wished this could last forever. Goldie kissed his new boyfriend, Spring kissed back. He sat down by the lake and cradled Goldie. They watched the waterfall as they cuddled. Goldie felt the fur on Springtrap's arms, even with the rough scars it felt so nice against his hands. Springtrap stroked Goldie's neck, his fur so soft and silky. The moon light reflecting of the golden bear's fur brightly. Springtrap watched the water move in the wind, the grass sway like the waves. The tree's branches dancing around the couple's embrace._

* * *

Thunder began the roar, and rain pelted down from above.

* * *

 _"Shh." Goldie was scared now. Springtrap was standing up so he hid behind to rabbit's legs. Springtrap watched the forest silently, listening. Waiting. Springtrap was so tense, ready to pick Goldie up and run. The trees were no longer something of beauty, they now held something of great terror, of fear._

 _Goldie screamed as a knife was thrown at them, just missing Springtrap's head._

 _"RUN!" Springtrap picked Goldie up and sprinted into the forest._

 _'NO! No no no no! Why now!?' Springtrap thought as he ran._

* * *

Springtrap let a tear fall down his face, he saw his phone on the table out the corner of his eye. He picked it up and dialled a number. He heard the phone being answered.

"Freddy… I think I found someone you should come pick up."

"Yeah he's fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."


	14. Sadness, hurt and loss

**(We've hit 1,900 reads, 8 favourites and 10 followers baby! I LOVE U GUYS/GIRLS! Not literary LOL. Now, I could use some help, I have FNaF cross Transformers Prime truth or dare show on my account. I'd think it'd be fun for u guys to join and help me embarrass our favorited characters eh? Neon is already helping me.)**

 **Neon lololol: "A. VIOLETWAVE IS HERE?!" *tackles her down* "WELCOME BACK VIO- Oh sorry for doing this in your story Prime XD I just – GAH" *Hugz Violet***

" **B. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRAP WHAYYYYYYYY" *takes out the bat I use to hit Sal with and hits Trap with it and then Salvage again***

 **Me: "A" *Facepalms* "B, again with the bat!?"**

 **VioletWave: "Oh. Oh no. OH NOOOOO. Also, thanks for the tackle hug, Neon." XD**

 **Me: "LOL, Neon is a great friend like that isn't she?"**

 **Mangle6: "NOOOOOO! SPRING TRAP THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! DON'T SEND GOLDIE AWAY!"**

 **Springtrap: "I'm sorry."**

 **King InJi: "This is unBEARable , you made this GOLDEN story very happy then you have to LOCK THE SPRINGS on us!"**

 **Me: "Very PUNNY puns their mate."**

 **Renegade: "I thought the song was bit cheesy but endearing for Springtrap.**

 **Him remembering from the first he saw Goldie, He started out as an isolated person but as time went by, his attitude started to change and fell in love with Goldie. But Springtrap still has that burden linger inside.**

 **Man, everyone is shocked to see that Springtrap went to the phone and dialled the number about Goldie's whereabouts. Wondering if what could happen to the relationship in the next chapter."**

 **Me: "Yeah, I made the song up fast so I could get to out and ready so I knew it was cheesy and bad lol, but endearing was what I was going for so it was kinda a success haha.**

 **Yeah, it's pretty sad when u think about it. That burden is a huge factor and effect for this story. Has been since chapter one.**

 **Yeah, I noticed how shocked everyone is as well, didn't think it had that much of an effect, the next chapter is half happy but mainly sad for the relationship."**

 **Sir Sandwich: *pops Freddy's car tires with a butterfly knife and talks like the TF2 spy* "I think not. But I feel like Goldie will pull some Mission impossible stuff and go back to Springtrap if he does go. But again, keep up the good work and have a good day/night."**

 **(Now there is going to be a long as hell author note at the end and it gets a bit personal but I bet boring so u don't have to read it I guess, it has no story plot just things getting personal.)**

Springtrap stood there, he just wants Goldie to be safe. He must keep him safe until tomorrow. He went back upstairs. Goldie was still asleep, Springtrap got back into the bed and held him close. Goldie stirred awake when he was embraced so tightly.

"Uhh Spring?" Springtrap's heart was beating loud against his ear, Goldie was worried something was wrong.

"Just go back to sleep." Springtrap said, he kissed Goldie and they both fell asleep.

" _He doesn't love you."_

" _What?"_

" _Foolish little bear, you really think he'll want you when he finds out he can get rid of you?"_

" _Springtrap? No, he wouldn't do that he loves me."_

" _That's what you think."_

Goldie awoke, strange dream. He looked out the window, it was morning. Around 8:24am, he yawned and tried to get up but he was strapped down by Springtrap's arms.

"Spring?" Goldie said, Springtrap's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh, Goldie?" Springtrap yawned and let go of his lover. Goldie placed a hand on Springtrap's chest, he just loved the feeling of Spring's strong heart. Springtrap smiled as Goldie replaced his hand with his ear.

"Happy?" Spring asked.

"Uh huh." Goldie replied, smiling. Springtrap gave a sad smile.

"Do you miss your original life?" Spring asked.

"A little, but being with you is better." Springtrap felt guilt build up, but he knew he only did that to keep Goldie safe because he loves him.

"But your family."

"You are my family, I love you."

"I love you too." Goldie gave Springtrap a long kiss before hopping out the bed to change. Springtrap got changed himself and went downstairs.

* * *

Springtrap was cooking breakfast while Goldie was watching TV, Springtrap sighed as he listened to Goldie laughing at the movie. He's going to really miss that laugh. He grabbed the plates and set them on the table.

"Breakfast Goldie." Goldie smiled and ran over, almost tripping.

"Oh, that looks good!" Goldie exclaimed as he saw his plate of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and toast. Springtrap set down two mugs of hot Milo as well. They sat and ate for a bit, Goldie looked at the snow outside.

"Gotten colder." Goldie said, munching on a crunchy bacon piece.

"Yeah, the river would be frozen now, we were lucky the river we went to before wasn't frozen and the trees still had leaves. Now that we're in full winter it all snow and bare trees."

"A lot can change overnight then eh?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Come on come on!" Goldie yelled as he got his jumper and scarf on, Springtrap opened the door, wearing his own jumper and scarf.

"What are you doing?" Springtrap asked.

"Ice-skating now come on!" Goldie ran off. Springtrap panicked.

"Goldie!" Springtrap ran after him.

 _Springtrap ran so fast, he is a rabbit after all, Goldie crying from fear in his arms. Springtrap jumped over branches and rocks as he heard someone following them. Another knife was thrown but also missed. Springtrap was furious, he had ruined everything! Again!_

Springtrap panicked more at the flashback.

"Goldie please slow down!" Goldie looked behind him and stopped.

"Don't run off like that again! What if Vincent was here and got you while I was back there! You think this is a game!? You think this is funny!" Springtrap snapped. Goldie's bottom lip began to shake and his body trembled at the rabbit's fury. Springtrap inhaled deeply and calmed down.

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay, I know you're only worried." Goldie hugged Springtrap, Springtrap hugged back tightly. Goldie walked the rest of the way, soon coming across a frozen lake.

"Let's go!" Goldie began sliding on the ice with his little feet. Springtrap tried but fell flat on his butt. Goldie let out a giggle and helped him back up.

"Here watch." Goldie took both of Springtrap's hands into his own and went backwards which made Spring go forwards.

"Uh uhh." Springtrap's legs wobbled a bit. Goldie told Springtrap to look at his feet and copy him, Springtrap tried and began to steady.

"That's it." Goldie said as they skated together. Goldie let go of one hand so they could skate side-by-side. Springtrap let out a little laugh. Goldie let go of his love and began to do twirls, Springtrap watched at how talented Goldie was at this. Springtrap could only just put one leg in front of the other but it was a start.

They continued this for hours, Goldie felt his belly gurgle.

"Someone hungry?" Springtrap purred in Goldie's ear.

"Yeah a little." Goldie replied. Springtrap took his hand and the got off the ice.

"Come on, you can pick what's for lunch. Then we can watch a movie together." Springtrap said as they walked through the snow.

"Let's have pancakes!" Goldie said, Springtrap laughed.

"Then can we watch Transformers Prime? There's a marathon starting today."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

* * *

"Your face is covered in chocolate." Springtrap laughed as Goldie finished his pancake. His hands and face had chocolate everywhere. Goldie laughed as Springtrap got a flannel and cleaned Goldie's face and hands. Springtrap kissed his little black nose and went to clean up. Goldie got up and sat on the couch to watch the TV.

Springtrap lifted Goldie off the seat and set him on his lap so they could watch it together.

"Which episode you up to?" Springtrap asked.

"Season one, episode eleven." Goldie replied, resting his head on Springtrap's chest.

"You can't the TV properly with your ear on my heart you know." Springtrap joked.

"But it's so nice to listen to." Goldie wined, but laughed along. Springtrap rolled his eyes and placed an arm on Goldie's back.

(Two episodes later.)

Springtrap's ears perked up when he heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Goldie asked, Springtrap got up.

"Wait here." Springtrap said as he walked to the door. Goldie curled up on the couch, fearing it might be that purple guy. But what was there was almost just as bad.

"Freddy? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." Goldie heard Springtrap and look to see his brother!

"Yeah well, Bonnie said go now because you know, he's my brother after all." Freddy chuckled. Goldie widened his eyes.

"S-Springtrap?" His voice began to shake.

"Hey bro, wanna go home? This nice guy let me know you were here so I could come get you." Freddy said happily. Goldie whimpered and looked Springtrap in the eye, they were now dull and almost lifeless.

"Y-you're g-getting rid o-of m-me?" He chocked out, tears forming.

"No Goldie it's not like that." Springtrap walked over to Goldie.

"No get back!" Goldie began to cry.

"Let me explain!"

"I thought you loved me! I loved you and now you want me gone!? You really are black hearted! I wish you let me die back in the snow!" Goldie stormed to Springtrap's room, balling his eyes out.

"Did I cause that?" Freddy asked.

"No this is my fault. I should never have let myself become attached." Springtrap mumbled.

He walked up to his room, he had told Freddy to wait, and found Goldie crying on his bed. Springtrap cradled the crying bear.

 **(This bit is inaudible, the italic font is Springtrap talking to Goldie but not showing him actually talking, like narrating in movies. The lines which involve Springtrap's name is Goldie's lines however, hope that helps.)**

" _You know it's too dangerous."_

Springtrap kissed Goldie before helping him pack.

" _I'm only doing this to protect you, because I love you. But you are not safe here anymore."_

Goldie whipped away his tears and walked down the stairs.

" _I know Springtrap, I'm sorry for snapping at you."_

" _I understand, I deserved it anyway."_

Freddy hugged his little brother and grabbed Goldie's bag for him and put them in the car.

" _Will I ever see you again Springtrap?"_

" _I don't know, but remember that I love you. Always."_

Goldie was about to get in the car but he first ran back and hugged Springtrap tighter than ever, hearing Springtrap broken heart beating for what could be the last time.

" _I love you too my Springtrap."_

" _Stay safe my Goldie bear."_

Springtrap waved goodbye as Freddy drove off, he went back inside. And broke. He slammed the door to his room shut and cried in pain as his heart began to break all over again but more painfully.

* * *

Goldie sat in the back seat and sniffed, tears streaming down his eyes.

"You'll be okay bro, everyone will be so happy to see you again." Goldie gave Freddy a weak smile before taking one last look behind him as the forest turned to a street.

* * *

 **(Now for that long author note.**

 **I wish to tell you guys how much ya'll mean to me, not just from this story but all who have read any of my work. Before and during the time I started fan fiction I was in a rough time, and still am. I have put up with verbal and physical abuse almost everywhere. My body is possibly permanently damaged from injuries that came years ago, my back and neck have been so painful since I was punched harshly when I was younger in the back. My hip clicks painfully at times from a harsh kick in junior school. Not just abuse but stuff I was born with, I was made fun of so much because I can't see in my left eye due to a birth trauma, people at school would cover their eye and pretend to bump into things while laughing at me. I have been forced into sport events that ended up triggering my bad asthma and almost had to go to an ambulance on sports day on multiple occasions. I have a heart murmur and extreme paranoia which has made me physically sick on occasions. Mentally, heavily dyslexic and literal and have been made fun of because I'm not what people would expect me to be. Even a teacher bullied me. I have lost my empathy which lead to arguments between family and friends because I hardly cared anymore which was not my fault entirely. I grew a hatred for humanity. I am accused of being a psychopath at times and am treated like a wild animal.**

" **Someone call animal control on that thing." Or "get them in a mental hospital" Was common statements I heard from them. I have high anxiety and it made me easy to panic, but did anyone care? Not really, I was left to cry in my room when alone and be haunted by nightmares. I still suffer from nightmares.**

 **I was happy about when my baby sister arrived at first but then… it turned into a war. Fights between the two of us caused my father to verbally abuse me a lot using the excuse 'she's a baby,' when we had fights. Apparently, they are all my fault, she always makes me feel bad. Depression started arising. I lost my dog at a year old, and was blamed.**

 **I almost lost my mother, she was so sick, and my friends had abandoned me because I was an emotional wreck and they couldn't handle me. (she ended up living don't worry!) I lost my friends for a while then they came back, I still don't trust them though, besides two who stuck by my side. But I had constant fights between other friends and my father while my mother was ill. I was treated like a burden on my family. Like a mistake. I started self-harming. It went on like this even after mother was better (she was in for 6 months, even for Christmas.) I was stilled yelled at and felt so unwanted. In year 6, one of the worst, I wanted to die so bad. I was too cowardly to do so though. I had my boyfriend go off with my two best friends and my arms were now full of scars. They still are. I wanted to erase the burden for my family and friends by erasing myself.**

 **After more years, I attempted to die, I stood there, knife to my throat. I had tried the wrist but seeing what I was doing made me hesitate which only resulted in a little cut. Not helpful. But I couldn't. I don't know why but I just punched myself for being so cowardly. So, the torture went on. This is why I have Springtrap as a depressed character, it is way for me to vent out, to express some personal experiences, reach to the world and raise awareness on how bad these problems can get.**

 **Then. I found fan fiction. Started reading and quite liked how creative people were, I still remember the first fan fiction I read,** _ **Can Love Stand the Test.**_ **It was an OptimusXArcee fan fic. I wanted to try myself, so I did, I wrote three stories, all Transformers,** _ **In the Storm, Prime's little Bee**_ **then** _ **Talent Show**_ **. I was so bad at first that I quit for two years so I could practice better before coming back, and I started FNaF instead (I do plan to write another Transformers fan fic some time though). And what you guys have done for me, I haven't tried to die again, still kinda want to but I don't self-harm as much anymore. It's a start eh? I started getting nice reviews, favourites, followers, talked to nice people like CupkakeGalore and my friend Neon. Its helped me so much, you all have helped in saving my life, sure my current boyfriend, mother and my puppy Asha help me as well but I can't be more grateful to you all. I can't say in words how I fell, because I can't feel as much anymore lol, but I would still be in a worse place before I started if it wasn't for you all I might not still be here. So, what I really want to say is. Thank u, for everything.**

 **Alright I've talked to much, like way to much, see u guys in the next chapter. Feel free to give suggestions. See u later mates.**


	15. Comatose

**(Did you guys honestly think I'd end the story like that? HA! Well guess what? GoldieTrap is back for more! If I'm going to end a series it'll end with a BANG! (** **not** **the sex kind!) Also I love using Skillet songs in this series, it really represents the relationship eh haha. Oh and thank u guys for the support after I vented out my past, I honestly thought you'd skip it.)**

 **LunarBlackHeart: "Ack! nooo! poor springy and Goldie! This is a great story so far. but noo don't separate them! they belong together! And also, I am so sorry you've had such a tough life. I know that at times it could seem bleak and not worth living, but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Your light is your writing. So, put all your energy into your writing. You are an amazing writer. Keep your head up! you're going to do great things!**

 **Me: "I'm actually blushing mate lol. It's hard to write with severe dyslexia so I really love that I'm not failing lol."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "I'm glad Fanfiction has helped you and I find the community to be supportive. You are by far one of my favorite authors and (as usual) keep up the good work it's amazing how fast you update. :D (have a good day/night for you and future readers.)**

 **Me: "Thanks mate. I'm your favourite? Becoming an author that's favorited was one of my life goals I thought would never happen."**

 **Makahala XIII: "It's was adorable seeing Goldie and Springtrap together watching a marathon of a TV show and eating pancakes. But the whole mood changed when Freddy knocked on the door and emotions come out.**

 **Goldie believed Springtrap was getting rid of him but I guess the justification from Springtrap makes sense. I still believe Springtrap loves Goldie and this is the only way they can still be happy. Many people are wondering that this the end for GoldieTrap?**

 **Man, you had to go through all that in your life. I'm surprised that you found fan-fiction and helped you to be happy and sweeping the past away. Well good luck for your writing.**

 **Me: "Yes I've been hearing that people think this is over. But it's far from it my friend, far from it. Thanks for the 'good luck', I need all the luck I can get with this life haha."**

 **King InJi: "My morning:"**

 ***woke up***

 ***read the chapter***

 ***did a face plam***

 ***got gun and kill myself ***

 **Me: … "Why u kill yourself!?"**

 **Neon lololol: "PRIME PLEASE I'VE ALREADY LOST SOMEONE WHO BECAME MY FRIEND ON THE INTERNET AND I WON'T LOSE YOU! IF YOU DIE I SWEAR I WILL KILL MYSELF IN FRONT OF MY FAMILY, I SWEAR IF I WERE A FRIEND OF YOUR'S LIVING NEAR YOU I'D JUST KILL WHOEVER I SEE IS TROUBLING YOU I'LL BECOME A FREAKIN YANDERE (Yandere (** **ヤンデレ** **) is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality Blah blah blah so u don't ask me the meaning again) ... cutting the dere part- we aren't in love with each other XD WE ARE HOMOSEXUAL!- continuing- AND I WOULDN'T CARE IF I'D BE IN PRISON *takes deep breath***

 **Charlie: ... "erh" ... *runs away***

 **Neon: ... "OI BISH GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY MIND YOU WERE BORN IN MY MIND! Oh and does it mean this series is over?!"**

 **Me: "I know what a yandere is. Don't worry I'm still alive, and for now I plan to stay that way while I have fan fiction, and don't u dare die! And yeah, we would never date because we're homo lol! And no, the series is not over."**

 **Mangle6" *starts sobbing* "NOOOOO!"**

 **Me: "I'm a horrible person aren't I lol?"**

 **(I'm no joke close to crying I'm that… happy how much you guys care. Oh, and ya like the new cover for this story? Drew it myself hehe.)**

* * *

Springtrap was siting on his couch, Goldie's scent still lingered on the furniture. He had the TV still going but he hardly payed attention. His face was stained in tears and his hands with blood as the knife went across his hip. He was trying to forget the emotional pain, for a while it did, but it soon grew immune and it just added to the pain. Springtrap gave a grunt of frustration and threw the knife, it hit the wall and got stuck. Springtrap went to the bathroom to clean his wounds up, he used stitches after cleaning the cuts to prevent infections. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was disgusted by himself. He covered his face so he didn't have to see. He decided to take a shower, not caring about the fresh stitches.

He set the water on high and just stood there, letting the water slowly wash away the remaining strands of blood from his fur. He sighed, he normally felt a little better when taking a shower, but now, he still feels like a monster. He found it no use and just cut the wash short and dried his fur (which took a while).

Springtrap went to the cupboard to see what he could be bother making for dinner, he grabbed the pasta. Springtrap dawdled the hole time, not caring how hungry he now was. The pasta was a nice golden colour, seeing the colour made Springtrap give a sad smile before tearing up again.

Springtrap ate only half his bowel. He would finish it later, for now he just wanted to sleep. Hopefully get the pain out of his mind. He flopped on the bed and took his shirt off. He got under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Springtrap walked through the same area he asked Goldie to be his boyfriend, why was he here? He shouldn't be here, he didn't want that Purple Guy to find him and try to find Goldie's whereabouts. He shook his head, he would die well before he got that information out of him. He lay down on the grass, it was soft against his body, he used the patch of clover as a pillow and rested._

" _Spring? Springy?" Springtrap opened his eyes, that voice…_

" _Goldie?" Springtrap looked._

" _Of course, it is." Goldie replied. Springtrap tackled the bear and hugged him so tight._

" _I'm so sorry." He cried. Goldie stroked his head and back._

" _I know. I know, shh, shh. I'm here now." Goldie cooed, Springtrap sniffed and kissed his lover._

* * *

Springtrap opened his eyes, it was just a dream.

"It felt so real…" He muttered. He looked at a picture he took of Goldie that was on his lamp table.

"Waking up to you never felt so real." Springtrap began to cry.

"I hate feelin' like this.

I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this.

I'm asleep and all I dream, of is waking to you.

Tell me that you will listen.

Your touch is what I'm missin'.

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you.

Comatose.

I'll never wake up without an overdose, of you!

I don't wanna live.

I don't wanna breathe.

'less I feel you next to me.

You take the pain I feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep.

I don't wanna dream.

Cause my dreams don't comfort me.

The way you make me feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)"

Springtrap picked up the picture of Goldie and kissed it.

"I hate livin' without you.

Dead wrong to ever doubt you.

But my demons lay in waitin'.

Tempting me away.

Oh, how I adore you!

Oh, how I thirst for you!

Oh, how I need you!

Comatose.

I'll never wake up without an overdose, of you!

I don't wanna live.

I don't wanna breathe.

'less I feel you next to me.

You take the pain I feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep.

I don't wanna dream.

Cause my dreams don't comfort me.

The way you make me feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life!

Waking up!

My eyes,

Open up.

Comatose.

I'll never wake without an overdose, of you!

I don't wanna live.

I don't wanna breathe.

'less I feel you next to me.

You take the pain I feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep.

I don't wanna dream.

Cause my dreams don't comfort me.

The way you make me feel,

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore you!

Wakin' up to you never felt so real,

Oh, how I thirst for you!

Wakin' up to you never felt so real,

Oh, how I adore you!

Oooohhh!

The way you make me feel,

Wakin' up to you never felt so real." Springtrap sighed, singing tended to make him feel better, he certainly remembers Goldie loving him sing. He looked outside, it was morning. He went downstairs and grabbed the cereal.

"Maybe I should go visit Freddy's tomorrow. Only to see Goldie." Springtrap mumbled to himself.

Springtrap spent his day in misery, he had skipped lunch. Did his chores then flopped onto the couch for hours until around 5pm.

His ears perked up when a knock was heard.

"Huh?" Springtrap went to his room and grabbed the boomerang. With sharp blades around it now, Springtrap covered the blades and put it in his pocket (Which was built for carrying a boomerang thanks to Salvage.)

Springtrap opened the door, expecting it the be Vincent. But he was more shocked by what he did see.

"Freddy?"

* * *

Goldie looked at his brother on confusion, this wasn't the way to the pizzeria.

"Um, where are we going?" Goldie asked. Freddy smiled.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Freddy said as he pulled into an abandoned building. Goldie began to shake.

"Uhh Freddy?" His brother looked at him, but he moves were no longer fluent. They were shaky. Almost mechanical.

"Respectable job." Goldie snapped his head around to that familiar voice.

"Vincent! Brother why did you… FREDDY!" Goldie was knocked out cold.

* * *

 **(Now uploads for all my stories are on halt while I write the next chapters of this one, we're nearing the end and I just must finish this! May take a while because it's getting to the point where I'll really have to think about what I'm doing. I was originally going to write them all then post them one by one after but that'll take longer eh. Later mates, and I hope to see u guys in my truth or dare series *evil laugh* Oh and: WE HIT OVER 2000 VIEWS BABY!1)**


	16. I need a hero

**Neon lololol: "Oh ... so it was the wrong Freddy ..." *backflips out of the window and ends up hitting a dog ... I'm so going to the hospital cuz of this***

 **Me: "And of course Neon reviews seconds after a chapter is updated. And of course, she hurts herself."**

 **Neon: "no ... NO BAD DOGGY BAD DOGGY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GOLDIE PRIME SPRINGTRAP HAAAAAAAALP!" *runs from the dog whilst wiping blood off my head***

 **Springtrap and Goldie: "WTF?"**

 **Me: *Traps the dog in a cage. * "Better?"**

 **LunarBlackHeart: "Noo! poor Goldie! you and your cliff-hangers Missy! Can't wait for the next Chappie! hope Goldie will be alright!"**

 **Me: "Missy? Uhh I'm a dude, LOL! Can't wait eh? Well here it is mate!"**

 **King InJi: "My heart is beating a bizzileon miles per hour."**

 **Me: "You should get that checked mate."**

 **Mangle6: *gasps* "WHAT THE HECK!? VINCENT HACKED FREDDY!? OH, IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'D BE DEADER THEN DEAD!"**

 **Me: *laughs* "Me and my cliff-hangers and plot twists. Will they ever end? Probably not."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "When I read a chapter of this (amazing) story I think of the song "So Far Away" by "Avenged Sevenfold" it just reminds me of it if you've seen the lyrics you might see why. And just...that cliff-hanger though... why you do this to meh .-. (And as tradition have a good day/night and keep up the good work.) ((OH and I think we all knew what you meant by bang lolz))**

 **Me: "Me and my cliff-hangers *evil laugh* I'll try to listen to the song one day."**

* * *

 **(U have no idea how hard it was to make this chapter.)**

* * *

"Ugh, where… am I?" Goldie groaned. Slowly opening his eyes. He was tied to a chair.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Vincent chuckled. Freddy behind him.

"Brother. Why?" Vincent laughed more and took of the Freddy mask.

"What!? A robot?!" Goldie said.

"Oh, yes. I have many more, in case a certain… pest arrives. Though I doubt he will."

"Springtrap? What do you mean he won't come? He loves me."

"Oh, I feel for you. It must be hard to have a lover so sick of you that… he got rid of you and let you be hand given to me. Hmm?" Goldie's lip quivered.

"No, you're wrong! He was only trying to protect me!" Goldie shouted. Vincent stroked Goldie's cheek.

"Get off!"  
"Oh, if Springtrap loved you so much. Then why didn't he just make sure he could protect you. Maybe he thought you weren't the trouble." Vincent cooed sinfully.

"No! He loves me! He'll come for me." Goldie began to cry.

"You shed tears, you're not 100% certain are you. You say you know but you have some doubt." Goldie began to shake. Would Springtrap really come for him? Does he even know something's wrong? Goldie hung his head low in defeat.

"Hehehe. He doesn't love you."

* * *

"F-Freddy?" Springtrap said in shock. Freddy cocked an eyebrow. This Freddy had a much sterner look. Behind him was Bonnie.

"Springtrap?" Bonnie said.

"Where my brother?" Freddy asked.

"You picked him up yesterday." Springtrap said, really weirded out.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Freddy asked.

"What is your game? You came yesterday and left with him." Springtrap explained.

"Goldie wouldn't go with some stranger." Freddy said. Now worried. Springtrap felt panic arise. Then his phone rang.

"Hold on." Springtrap said, he let Freddy and Bonnie come in as he answered.

"What?" Springtrap said as he took the call.

"Hehehe. Spring my dear." Springtrap's eyes widened.

"Bet your wondering how my Freddy-bot is taking care of your little Goldie."

"Vincent. What have you done!?" Springtrap commanded, his face burning from rage.

"Oh-no my dear, what have _you_ done?" Vincent hanged up. Springtrap put down the phone before punching a lamp so hard it smashed to pieces. The outburst startled Freddy and Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Goldie. He's got Goldie. THAT MERDEROUS PHYCO HAS MY GOLDIE!" Springtrap punched the wall, leaving a large hole through it.

"Who has my brother!?" Freddy demanded.

"A murderer named Vincent, he's tortured me for years. That's why I called you to pick him up."

"Did you… love him?" Bonnie asked. Springtrap nodded. The green rabbit walked out the house. Freddy and Bonnie followed a minute after.

 _(Into music of Hero by Skillet starts)_

When Freddy and Bonnie walked outside, Springtrap was nowhere to be seen. They heard an engine revving and Springtrap bursts through his roller door with a black dirt bike. Wearing a leather jacket and pants, knives and guns around his belt. And a boomerang holder on his pants.

"Springtrap?" Springtrap looked over to them.

"I'm going to find Goldie, even if it kills me." Springtrap made the engine burst to life as he sped of like lightning. Freddy and Bonnie got back in the car and drove, hoping to find Goldie as well.

 _I'm just a step away_

 _I'm just a breath away_

 _Losin' my faith today_

 _(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_

 _Not superhuman_

 _(I'm not superhuman)_

 _Someone save me from the hate_

Goldie had had enough and spat on Vincent's face. Vincent growled, that's it!

"OW!" Vincent slapped Goldie hard across the face. Goldie snarled at him, earning another slap. "Oww!"

 _It's just another war_

 _Just another family torn_

 _(Falling from my faith today)_

 _Just a step from the edge_

 _Just another day in the world we live_

Springtrap sped as fast as he could through the forest, he knew which direction to go. He has no idea how but he does. His bond with Goldie must be guiding him. The wind blew against his face, he never wore a helmet.

 _I need a hero to save me now_

 _I need a hero (save me now)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

Goldie grunted in pain as the slapping turned to punching.

"Would Springtrap love you if I'm being allowed to do this?" Vincent chuckled, hoping to break the bear.

"He'll come. And kick your butt!" Vincent's eyes narrowed, he struck Goldie again.

"Ooowww!"

 _I've gotta fight today_

 _To live another day_

 _Speakin' my mind today_

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_

 _But I am just a man_

 _(I'm not superhuman)_

 _My voice will be heard today_

Springtrap was out of the forest and onto the streets, mind set on finding his lover. Speeding past traffic lights, skidding past cars. He paid no mind to road rules, he even went off road at some points.

 _It's just another war_

 _Just another family torn_

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _It's just another kill_

 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Goldie had buses everywhere and was bleeding as Vincent struck him with a long black whip.

"Ahhh!" Goldie cried in pain. Vincent chuckled, enjoying the bear's suffering.

 _I need a hero to save me now_

 _I need a hero (save me now)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _I need a hero just in time_

 _Save me just in time_

 _Save me just in time_

Springtrap broke through abandoned buildings, he felt Goldie close by. He was in this area somewhere. Rage and devotion were consuming his mind.

'This is all my fault.' He thought, still driving his bike.

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_

 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _We're in the fight of our lives_

 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_

 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

 _Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right_

 _Today I'm speaking my mind_

 _And if it kills me tonight_

 _(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Goldie panted, the pain was becoming excruciating, he was not used to this sort of treatment. Oh, how he would give anything to just be with Springtrap again. Vincent gave a laugh as he admired his work, the bruises and small cuts he had bestowed upon the fragile bear's body. His clothes now torn in places while Goldie had some rope burns from trying to escape.

 _I need a hero to save me now_

 _I need a hero (save me now)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_

 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_

Rain began to pour and loud thunder road. The sun was beginning to set and the lightning was providing some extra light. Rain water dripped off Springtrap's fur as he searched. Springtrap spotted this big dull building. This is it. That's where his lover was, he knew it. Spring just knew it. Springtrap drove through the door and sped through the building, desperate to reach the room his beaten lover what in.

 _I need a hero_

 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time._

Vincent gave a stern look as he heard an engine from inside the building. He ordered robot Freddy to investigate, Freddy nodded and went for the door.

Vincent was startled when Springtrap busted through the door and ran over Freddy, the mechanical parts gave out large sparks around Springtrap as he snapped the wires and cables as he drove through them. He jumped off the bike and brought one of his knives out.

'Robot's not too good against anymore hmm. I'll have to improvise.' Vincent thought, he grabbed Goldie's muzzle and forced his head up, placing his own knife on it. Springtrap paused and growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, my dear Spring. Look what you've lead your poor lover into." Vincent taunted. Springtrap snarled.

"Unhand him." He commanded calmly. Vincent laughed, "No."

"You see, if you really loved him, you would've kept him. Kept him close always. But what did you do? You gave him away."

"SHUT UP!" Springtrap threw his knife and it hit Vincent's shoulder,

 _Let's get the story straight_

 _You were a poison_

 _You flooded through my veins_

 _You left me broken_

 _You tried to make me think_

 _That the blame was all on me_

 _With the pain you put me through,_

Vincent removed the knife from where it stood and clutched his shoulder before Springtrap ran at him and punched his face full force. Vincent stumbled to the ground and kicked Springtrap's legs from under him. Vincent let lose other robots as they charged for the rabbit.

 _And now I know that it's not me it's you (you)_

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _Always has been you_

 _All the lies and stupid things you say and do_

 _It's you (you)_

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _All the lies and pain you put me through_

 _I know that it's not me it's you_

 _You_

 _You_

 _It's not me it's you, you,_

Springtrap growled and took out two guns from his belt.

"Eat lead!" He shot the robots while dodging attacks from either other robots or Vincent. Goldie sat there in fear, he had never seen Springtrap fight or be in such rage. Springtrap hit another four head-shots and finished off the last three before kicking Vincent in the face, sending him flying.

"Springtrap!" Goldie cried. Springtrap ran to him and undid his binds with the knife, Goldie hugged him tight.

"Go hide until its safe." Springtrap ordered, he gave Goldie a kiss and Goldie went to hide. Springtrap turned around to face Vincent who had just got back up.

"Foolish rabbit." He whispered and charged for him.

 _So here we go again_

 _The same fight we're always in_

 _I don't care so why pretend_

 _Wake me when your lecture ends_

 _You tried to make me small_

 _Make me fall and it's all your fault_

 _With the pain you put me through,_

Springtrap countered Vincent's knife attack with his own, he would use his guns but his ammo was now all used up. Vincent smirked and punched Springtrap's stomach and sliced his muzzle, Springtrap gave a grunt of pain but was able to cut Vincent across the face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Vincent boomed, Springtrap dodged another punch and clamped down of Vincent's arm. The man cried out in pain before Springtrap stabbed him arm and punched his face.

 _And now I know that it's not me it's you_

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _Always has been you_

 _All the lies and stupid things you say and do_

 _It's you (you)_

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _All the lies and pain you put me through_

 _I know that it's not me it's you_

 _You_

 _You_

 _It's not me it's you, you_

Vincent was about to receive another blow but he tackled Springtrap, he stabbed the rabbit's hip and smashed his face to the wall then pinned him to it.

 _Let's get the story straight_

 _You were a poison_

 _Flooding through my veins_

 _Your driving me insane_

 _And now you're gone away_

 _I'm no longer choking_

 _From the pain you put me through_

 _And now I know that it's not me it's you (you)_

Vincent punched Springtrap's face repeatedly and kicked his stomach and legs, clear large bruises appeared on the rabbit as well as a black eye. Springtrap felt as if he would fall unconscious, but then he thought of Goldie. He couldn't let him down, he couldn't let this monster take his life as well. Springtrap gathered all his strength and kicked Vincent's groin and head-butted him.

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _Always has been you_

 _All the lies and stupid things you say and do_

 _It's you (you)_

 _It's not me it's you (you)_

 _All the lies and pain you put me through_

 _I know that it's not me it's you_

 _You_

 _You_

 _It's not me it's you_

 _It's not me it's you, you_

 _It's not me it's you_

 _It's not me it's you, you_

 _It's not me it's you_

 _It's not me it's you, you_

 _It's not me it's you_

 _It's not me it's you._

Vincent stumbled back and was hit in the back, with a cry of pain he fell to the ground. Vincent's body became limp. Springtrap gave a pained and exhausted sigh. He felt like collapsing but he must get Goldie first.

"Goldie?" Springtrap said weakly. The little bear came from his hiding place and smiled.

"You did it!" Goldie said, he went to run the Springtrap. Springtrap smiled and began to limp towards his lover.

Goldie suddenly stopped in his tracks and his smile faded.

"Springtrap look out!" Springtrap felt his shoulder be grabbed and his body twisted around, then a sharp pain in his chest.

"NO!" Goldie cried, a large thunder crack and flash of lighting came. Springtrap gave a raspy cough and intake of air as he saw a large knife buried in his chest, Vincent held Springtrap close as he dug the blade in.

"Foolish rabbit." He whispered as he ripped the blade out, letting Springtrap fall. Goldie was in shock, he found and picked up a pole and threw it at him, full of grief and rage. Vincent didn't see Goldie doing so and was sent flying as the pole wacked him. Vincent's body became limp on the impacted.

Goldie raced to Springtrap, who was coughing and wheezing. Blood soaked his vest and hands as they tried to stop the blood. Goldie took hold of the rabbit's blood stained hands.

"S-Springtrap!?" Goldie cried, Springtrap coughed and tried to look up, his eye lids threatening to close.

"G-G-Goldie." He wheezed, his breathing was fast and heavy. Goldie had tears flooding his eyes. The storm continuing.

"P-please Spring, just stay awake. I'll get you out." Goldie said. Springtrap shushed him.

"It's okay. My time has come, I will accept it."

"B-b-but I w-won't! Please Springtrap!" Goldie hugged the rabbit tight. Springtrap let out a pained laugh.

"I find it… ironic… how I tried… to kill myself… so many, times. Now that I'm dying… I don't want to hehe." Goldie cried harder, Springtrap took one shaky hand and cherished Goldie's cheek. Goldie leaned in and kissed his dying lover. Springtrap became so weak he couldn't hold anything up. Goldie grabbed his blood-stained vest and cried into it.

Vincent sneaked behind the little bear and held his knife high.

"Foolish bear." He brought the knife down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

 **(I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises.)**


	17. Madness in me

**(Alright I think u guys have suffered enough, here's another chapter. Oh, and there a HUGE favour I'd like to ask at the end of the chapter so make sure u stay tuned. I bet you'll like it.)**

 **Neon lololol: "If these two go down, I'm going down with them cuz I oath that I'll go down with this ship *Hits Vincent with a bat* DA FUQ IS WRANG W1TH Y0U?! *hits him again then hits Sal then hits Springtrap then hits Vincent again* I JUST BECAME GOD DANM HARLY QUIN! (AND I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TYPE HER NAME!)(FAQ I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER WHOLE PERSONALITY I JUST KNOW SHE IS A BADASS GIRLFRIEND OF THE JOKER AND HAS A BAT *Hits Sal and Vincent with a bat again*)**

 **Me: *grabs shield and slowly walks away***

 **King InJi: "Ok we need someone to make an SFM of this cause this is so amazing"**

 **Me: "I'm actually planning on doing that. I'm getting a computer for my Bday (which is soon) so I'll try to get SFM then practice how to use it. When I'm good I'll PM ya'll and let u know I'm starting the** _ **GoldieTrap animated series**_ **" XD**

 **Mangle6: "AWWW! COME ON! SERIOUSLY I'M CONSIDERING FINDING AN INTER-DEMENSIONAL RAY GUN AND COMING AFTER THAT PSYCHOPATH!"**

 **Me: "I'd love to see that lol!"**

 **LunarBlackHeart: "Nooooo! *beats the living crap out of Vincent* Bad boy! Bad! You are not killing them! And you! *slaps Springtrap silly* no dying on poo little Goldie! He neeeeeds you!"**

 **Me: "Yeah, those two can't seem to be able to catch a break eh."**

 **(Once again, spent hours yesterday and this morning before school on this chapter.)**

* * *

 _"Springtrap look out!" Springtrap felt his shoulder be grabbed and his body twisted around, then a sharp pain in his chest._

 _"NO!" Goldie cried, a large thunder crack and flash of lighting came. Springtrap gave a raspy cough and intake of air as he saw a large knife buried in his chest, Vincent held Springtrap close as he dug the blade in._

 _"Foolish rabbit." He whispered as he ripped the blade out, letting Springtrap fall. Goldie was in shock, he found and picked up a pole and threw it at him, full of grief and rage. Vincent didn't see Goldie doing so and was sent flying as the pole wacked him. Vincent's body became limp on the impacted._

 _Goldie raced to Springtrap, who was coughing and wheezing. Blood soaked his vest and hands as they tried to stop the blood. Goldie took hold of the rabbit's blood stained hands._

 _"S-Springtrap!?" Goldie cried, Springtrap coughed and tried to look up, his eye lids threatening to close._

 _Vincent sneaked behind the little bear and held his knife high._

 _"Foolish bear." He brought the knife down._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 **(Now to see where my horrible cliff-hanger left off.)**

Vincent gave a cry of pain as he felt a hand with sharp claws dig into his arm, halting his attack. He widened his eyes when he saw it was Goldie's, a crack of thunder erupting. The bear was still facing his still lover, eyes tight shut.

 _The madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

Goldie slowly turned his face to Vincent, eyes opened. Vincent wanted to gasp. The bear's eyes were no longer brown and gleaming. Now, they were pitch black with glowing white dots to show where Goldie was looking. Goldie let out an uncharacteristic snarl.

"You've taken the thing I love the most. Now. You. Will. PAY!" Goldie roared and tackled the murderer. Vincent grunted in surprise as he was pinned to the ground.

 _Just one spark is all it takes_

 _I tried so hard but it all goes up in flames_

 _This is not the way that I thought_

 _I would turn out to be_

 _Tried to get but all that I got_

 _Was more insanity_

 _Broken everything that I touched_

 _Just gone against me_

 _I can't get away_

Goldie bit Vincent hard on the shoulder and kicked his stomach. Vincent fought the pain and cut the back of Goldie's head and down the side of his neck to his shoulder. Goldie cried in pain and was kicked off.

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_

 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_

 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_

 _This is the madness in me_

Goldie hit the floor but shot back up, boiling rage clouded his judgment as he used his claws to scratch Vincent's face and rip his clothes. Blood dripping from both animal's and human's wounds.

 _Madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

 _Madness in me_

 _Madness in me_

 _Just one chance is all it takes_

 _Can't change the past but I can fight to change today_

 _This is not the way that I thought_

 _I would turn out to be_

 _Tried to get but all that I got_

 _Was more insanity_

 _Broken everything that I touched_

 _Just gone against me_

 _Got to get away_

Goldie grabbed the same pole and began to swipe it at Vincent, Vincent was agile and able to dodge most of his attacks. Goldie managed to get Vincent's stomach which severely winded the purple man and he wheezed.

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_

 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_

 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_

 _This is the madness in me_

 _Madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

 _Madness in me_

 _Just one spark_

 _Is all it takes_

Vincent wasn't ready and was punched in the face and kicked repeatedly by Goldie, who was still furious and crazed in his rage for revenge. Vincent grunted and groaned, blood and bruises covered him.

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_

 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_

 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_

 _This is the madness in me_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_

 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_

 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_

 _This is the madness in me_

Goldie stood above him, ready to end this torture. Until his legs were kicked from under him and he fell on his back to the floor. Vincent arose and chuckled sinfully.

"Foolish little Goldie."

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Goldie snapped. Vincent stood on Goldie's chest, preventing him from getting up. Vincent gave a sinful grin as he raised his knife once again. Goldie braced himself for the blow.

 _The madness in me_

 _This is the madness in me_

 _The madness in me_

Goldie expected a sharp pain of the blade in his body but instead he heard a ghastly scream of pain. Goldie looked up and saw Springtrap's boomerang sticking out of Vincent's chest. Goldie stood still as Vincent was a statue. The boomerang Springtrap had kept safe and untouched was now stained in the maker's killer's blood. Goldie looked behind Vincent, a limp Springtrap was all he saw, Goldie's eyes changed back to normal and began to water. Vincent's eyes closed and he went limp. Dead. Goldie breathed heavy from the shock then raced to Springtrap.

"Springtrap! You saved me again!" Goldie laughed nervously, but earning no response.

"Spring? Come on, Vincent is gone. The nightmare is over!" Springtrap stayed still, lifeless. Not moving, not breathing, heart not beating. Goldie's eyes became waterfalls.

"Springtrap? Springtrap! SPRINGTRAP!" Goldie gripped the rabbit into his arms to a tight embrace. Crying his little heart out.

Goldie gasped as he heard the wall be broke down and his brother and Bonnie rushed in.

"Goldie!" Freddy yelled, he ran to his brother and embraced him. Goldie clutched to his brother and cried in his chest.

"Springtrap! It is all my fault!" Goldie cried. Freddy stroked his head. Goldie looked to the hole in the wall, he could hear sirens and flashes of red and blue. Freddy began to walk out into the rain.

"I'm taking you to hospital, to patch you up."

"B-but Springtrap?" Goldie said. His voice breaking. Freddy gave Goldie a knowing look, water dripping from both their fur. Goldie knew what Freddy meant by that face and cried harder.

(Next morning.)

Goldie groaned as he awoke in the hospital bed, he went to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Easy brother, your wounds are still fresh." Freddy said. Goldie looked up at him and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's the others?" Goldie asked.

"They're back at the pizzeria. Bonnie is keeping an eye on things until you can come home." Freddy explained.

"Springtrap?" Freddy sighed.

"You remember when we were younger, you may break something and I'd say, 'it okay, we'll just replace it.'? Freddy asked, Goldie nodded.

"Well. Somethings. Just can't be replaced." He finished sadly. Goldie looked down, covering his face.

"Easy sir."

"Lay off, I know how to walk!" Goldie's ears perked up at that sound from out his hospital room. Freddy gave a smirk as the certain rabbit walked in.

"Well fortunate some don't have to be."

"SPRINGTRAP!" Springtrap limped to Goldie and climbed up the bed and embraced him.

"Carful! Both of you are still in bad shape!" The nurse said. Freddy laughed.

"Don't bother, those two are stubborn." Freddy joked.

"I thought you…" Goldie began.

"You really think I'd leave you? I've still got some fight in me." Springtrap said as he kissed Goldie hard.

"I'll give you two some space." Freddy said as he left the room. Springtrap stroked Goldie's fur, he now has his own scars. But Springtrap still holds the record for the most scars. Goldie sighed and snuggled into Springtrap's chest. Once again, his ears were filled with a strong heartbeat. Springtrap chuckled and rested his head against Goldie's.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you two." Goldie said. Springtrap felt so calm, safe, happy and loved. Goldie also felt so warm, safe, happy and loved. The nightmare was over, they could finally be happy together.

(Pizzeria, when Gold and Spring were let out of hospital.)

Freddy opened the door to show Goldie a big 'welcome back' party, Springtrap only went with because it was for Goldie. Goldie laughed as his brothers, Alfred (Toy Freddy) Shadow, Fredbear and Freddy himself gave their youngest brother a big bear hug. Springtrap was also greeted by his long-lost siblings, Bonsai (Toy Bonnie) Amber (Spring Bonnie), Dark (shadow Bonnie) and Bonnie himself. Springtrap was soon introduced by Goldie to the others, Mangle, Foxy, Chica, Chicha, Marion, BB and JJ. Springtrap felt a bit uneasy with the large crowed but Goldie's happy face was enough for him to stay.

It was getting late, Springtrap needed to get home.

"Goodbye I guess." Springtrap said sadly to Goldie.

"Why don't you stay?" Goldie asked.

"I don't belong here. I'm sorry. I love you. I'll visit when I can" Springtrap kissed Goldie's head and walked out. Goldie whimpered but felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Go. You love him. So, go, be with him." Freddy said, smiling.

"R-really?" Goldie asked.

"Yes! Go! Be happy, just remember to visit now go before he leaves!" Goldie smiled widely and rushed out the door, Springtrap was just about to rev up his bike.

"Springtrap!" Goldie yelled, Springtrap looked over.

"Goldie?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"But your family." Goldie hugged him.

"You are my family. I love you." Goldie said, Springtrap smiled and placed him on the back of the bike. Goldie then gave something to Spring. It was his boomerang, all polished and clean. Springtrap gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, my love. Hold on." Springtrap started the engine and drove off.

(Three years later.)

Springtrap was packing a picnic basket, he and Goldie were going to the lake where they first became lovers. It was their special spot now. Goldie had visited the pizzeria over the years but Springtrap hardly ever went, he wanted to make sure Goldie got his space, he needed his own space at times as well so it worked. Goldie had been wearing his suit for today, Springtrap had told him he had something important to say later so he wore his tux. Springtrap found Goldie so cute in that suit. He was wearing his new vest, since his other one was ruined by Vincent years ago, and a pair of jeans.

Goldie was jumping a bit as they went outside, it was mid-spring. The flowers were blooming and the trees were flourishing. Springtrap smiled and took in the fresh air as he walked with Goldie, hand-in-hand.

Goldie burped as he finished his sandwich. Springtrap giggled, the light of the sun sparkled on the clear water. Springtrap kissed Goldie and they lay on the grass. Some cherry blossoms fell around them from the cherry trees.

"That cloud looks like a unicorn." Goldie giggled.

"How about that one, looks like a pancake!" Springtrap laughed.

"I love pancakes." Goldie said.  
"Pancakes for dinner?" Springtrap purred.

"YES!" Goldie replied, earning a laugh from the rabbit. Springtrap got up and asked Goldie to stand up. Goldie did so and smiled up at him, his brown eyes full of joy, as always. Springtrap felt a little bit of sweat on his neck and took in some air. He grabbed something out their picnic basket and put it in his pocket. He then took Goldie's hands and looked deep into his brown eyes with his own grey eyes. He gave him a slow passionate kiss before talking.

"Goldie. Over three years ago you changed my life for the better, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't of found you. You made my dark heart bright again, I love you for that." Goldie blushed and giggled quietly.

Springtrap knelt down and grabbed what was in his pocket, Goldie was curious but let Springtrap continue, still on one knee.

"I can no longer imagine life without you, I want to be yours forever." Springtrap opened the box in front of Goldie with a ring.

"Goldie… will you marry me?"

* * *

 **(Wedding next! L** **ater mates!)**


	18. Wedding!

**(Thank u all for the support, I never thought I'd ever make a story that would become so successful so soon after my two-year break. Thank u all so much! Hit Followers: 11 Favourites: 9 and views: 2,271! Like WTF did I do to deserve u awesome people!? I hope ya'll enjoy the last chapter and thanks to all who PMed.**

 **Now for my favourite thing before starting the story. REVIEWS! I am not including reviews about the people telling me about who they want to be, even though I asked if you could PM me instead. But I do understand that some people didn't have an account so I let that slide.**

 **King InJi: "Thank you, Goldie and Springtrap for letting us in."**

 **Spring and Goldie: "Welcome."**

 **Makahala XIII: "It took Goldie seeing Springtrap being hurt by his tormentor Vincent to awaken his primal side, going back and forth and I thought it was the end, but luckily both Spring and Goldie put the nail in the coffin to Vincent.**

 **Despite having scars from the aftermath, both of them still had love for their significant other. I thought the phrase "If you love them, set them free" was going to apply here, but Freddy let Goldie to follow his heart.**

 **Three years for both of them for their relationship. I swear pancakes among both them and of course Springtrap popping the important question to Goldie. Here's to the finale."**

 **Me: "I would never let Goldie and Springtrap be forever separated, love the couple way too much lol."**

 **Mangle6: *squeals* "They save the day Spring and Goldie live! Goldie gets to stay with Spring and a marriage!? I think I'm gonna die from happiness!"**

 **Me: "The original was going to not end so well, I'm glad I didn't go with that haha."**

 **LunarBlackHeart: *squeals happily* "Yes! happiness at last! Thank god! the evil Vincent is gone and spring and Goldie can finally live in peace!"**

 **Me: "Here's to GoldieTrap!"**

 **Sir Sandwich: *wakes up* "...why is there pancakes and is that...stomach acid...oh no I think it's gonna be a c****y day." ;-;. (Have a good day/night keep up the good work)**

 **Me: "hope your day wasn't actually c**p."**

 **Neon lololol: "THERE IS NO FUDGING WAY THESE TWO CAN GET MARRIED WITHOUT NEON! also, HOW DA FAQ DO YOU GET SO MANY WRITERS BLOCKS?! I'VE NEVER EVEN GOTTEN ONE! Oh, and AWWWWWWWWWW *takes a picture as Spring proposes* THIS IS THE WALLPAPER FOR MAI COMPUTER NOW!"**

 **Me: "Classic Neon, I'm hoping to get a DeviantArt account soon and the first thing I'm going to post is Springtrap propose to Goldie lol."**

 **(Now I apologize if I get any song lyrics wrong, some I haven't ever heard of and the internet can be a filthy liar at times and some people didn't tell me the artists names so I tried to get the one they were talking about.)**

Goldie was crying. Springtrap smiled as he held the diamond ring.

"YES!" Goldie jumped to Spring and tackled him to a tight hug. Springtrap laughed and put the ring on Goldie's finger. Goldie smiled. The diamond was shaped like a heart, a golden heart was behind it.

"So, we're engaged now?" Goldie asked. Springtrap nodded, Goldie kissed him.

"I can't wait to tell Freddy!" Goldie said.

"Well then, why don't we go tell them then. I need to ask a few friends for favours so you can hang out with your friends while I do that." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded and they packed up and went.

* * *

Freddy was on the stage cuddling Bonnie when he heard Goldie walk in.

"FreddyFreddyguesswhatguesswhat!" Goldie was talking so fast he was hard to understand. Springtrap just laughed as he walked in as well. Freddy rolled his eyes. But smiled.

"Hello brother, what are you so happy about today?" Freddy asked, Bonnie now sitting next to him, wanting to hear what's going on.

"Springtrap proposed to me!" Goldie showed Freddy the ring. Bonnie and Freddy smiled.

"I still remember when Freddy proposed." Bonnie said. Freddy blushed, Springtrap rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I have to do stuff," Springtrap gave Goldie a kiss.

"Be good, I'll be back as soon as I can." Springtrap said.

Springtrap went over to Bonnie and whispered.

"You remember the plan?" He asked.

"Don't worry, everyone knows the plan, we'll have Goldie get ready last though."

"Don't bother, I have some friends to help with my little Goldie." With that Springtrap left.

* * *

Springtrap drove to a nearby park, a pub was next to it. Springtrap nodded to himself as if informing that this was the place. Springtrap got off his bike after he found a parking space.

"Springtrap!" Springtrap was tackled by a male royal blue cat with a cool golden mohawk, a yellow t-shirt with the words 'Pizza Lover', beige shorts and yellow sneakers with pizza pattern on top, and crushed him with a hug.

"Professor, get off." Springtrap grumbled. Professor Kitten wanted to refuse but was pulled off by a male black fox with red along the edges wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a tuxedo design on the front and brown eyes.

"Thanks Sir Sandwich," Springtrap said as he brushed off his vest.

"No problem Sir Springtrap." He replied, his voice ran smooth as he spoke. Another fox approached him, female, black with grey underbelly and light purple highlights with cc cups with long hair embedded with light blue, purple and white flowers. She wore a lovely light purple to cyan sweater covered by a black coat, a white bow-tie, her hair in a ponytail and black boots. She handed Springtrap something.

"It's your groom tux." She said.

"Thanks Opal." Springtrap said, a small smile appeared.

"Hey where's the other two?" Professor asked,

"They'll be here soon." Sir Sandwich said. No sooner two more cars showed up, first to get out of there was a human girl, wearing a star tux, she saw Springtrap and ran to him.

"Thank you, Springtrap for letting us in!" She exclaimed. Pure happiness in her sweet voice.

"No problem King InJi." He replied.

A female alicorn came out of the other car. Her coat was pink and its tall and its chest has a lot of extra fur on it. Her hair was a slightly darker pink (along with its tail) and has lots of red heart's each different shapes and sizes. By the bounce in her step she clearly has a cheerful, happy, positive personality and she has pink eyes with long eye lashes that match her coat. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a heart buckle and the dress has a long pink ribbon going around it until it reaches the end of the dress and drapes on the floor.

"Hey Spring!" The alicorn said.

"Glad you could get here Mangle6." He replied, she smiled.

"That everyone?" Springtrap asked.

"Yep!" Mangle6 said. He nodded.

"Now for the trouble makers." Springtrap mumbled.

"Hey, they're hosting your wedding. I'd be nice if I were you." Opal said, giving him a warning look.

"Alright, alright." Springtrap said as they all walked inside the pub.

"All right that's all we have time for, sorry for the early close but we have stuff to do and we need this place for it. PEACE!" A human said, female by the looks of it. She had a black hoodie, black eyes and black pants. And a blue shirt and blue shoes. Her skin was pale but more brown-ish naturally. Next to her was a human cross animal male, wearing red and blue clothing, a cowboy hat hung lazily on his head. Chains wrapped around his neck with a black whip to his side. Quite skinny with scars on his skin, he had abnormally long hair which he had proudly hanging in front of the left side of his face. His animal side contained red and blue rabbit ears and a mostly blue wolf tail with a red streak. The Autobot symbol was embedded on his chest, which was visible as his red and blue jacket was undone. He threw a boomerang, holding an empty beer bottle in his other hand.

"Later mates!" He yelled as he smashed the bottle on his head, while catching his boomerang. The two earned an applause and they left so they could do their work.

"Neon, they're here." The male said.

"I can see that ya drunk, gay, Aussie phyco." She replied. The male laughed.

"Neon, Springtrap Prime." Springtrap called. The male, Springtrap Prime, hopped off the stage and shook his hand.

"G'day mate, been a while eh?"

"Not really, you write this story so…"

"Don't bother he's drunk again." Neon said. Springtrap Prime rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that drunk." He said.

"Can we just start getting ready, we only have till five." Springtrap said.

"No problem mate, c'mon." Springtrap Prime said. He and Neon pulled two ropes and the pub was transformed into a gorgeous scenery for a wedding reception.

"How!?" Springtrap asked.

"Power of being the author mate." Springtrap Prime said as he high-fived Neon. They then heard a bark and the pattering of feet.

"You brought your dog with you?" Springtrap asked Springtrap Prime.

"Yeah! Asha really wants to see you guys." Then a little puppy came running into Springtrap Prime's arms.

"Awww! What is she?" Mangle6 asked.

"Staffy cross kelpie." Springtrap Prime replied.

"All right let's get started!" Neon said.

"Professor Kitten, Sir Sandwich and I will get Springtrap all handsome and ready." Springtrap Prime said.

"Mangle6, Opal and I will get Goldie ready when it's time to get him. For now, we'll get the outside area next to the willow tree and river set up to marry the two." Neon ordered.

"King InJi we need you to get the food sorted, I was going to help but Neon said no." Springtrap Prime said. Neon punched him.

"Because we all know you'd end up eating it all after two minutes." Neon said, Springtrap Prime huffed.

"Would not."

"Uh-huh, sure." The doors opened as another guest arrived, a completely black male bear with ice blue eyes. He was wearing a standard tuxedo.

"Makahala you made it!" Springtrap Prime said.

"Sorry I was late." He said.

"Nah it's fine mate! Hey, can you help King Inji with the food?"

"Sure."

* * *

Goldie was in Freddy's room, talking his butt off. He was so happy. Freddy smiled, he was getting ready as Goldie was talking. Goldie didn't get suspicious about Freddy's behaviour, in the past Freddy would always make himself all fancy looking while his brother talked. So, to him this was normal.

(with the others.)

All the males of the pizzeria were wearing tuxes, the only difference between their clothes was he colour of the flowers in the breast pocket area. Bonnie's was purple, Bonsai's was blue, Foxy's was red, Freddy's would be chestnut brown, Alfred's was light brown, Marion's was white, Dark's was black and Shadow's was a deep purple.

Mike, Jeremy and Fritz all had white flowers like Marion.

The girls though, they had different sorts of clothes.

Mangle wore a sparkling pink dress with white stripes spiralling around it, sleeveless. She had a large red flower over her right ear with heavy black eye shadow. She had blood red lipstick and fuchsia red high heels.

Chica had a yellow dress with darker yellow sparkly streaks along the sides, it had small sleeves. She didn't wear much makeup, just a little bit of eye liner. She had orange heels.

Chicha wore a sparkling black dress, it went up to her knees and it was sleeveless and had no straps. It was tight on her so it stayed on without the use of the straps. She had very dark purple heels and wore heavy amounts of makeup.

(Back with Goldie.)

"So, what's it like to be married?" Goldie asked his brother, Freddy and Bonnie had been married for around four years.

"It's different, a very good different nonetheless, but different. It's like, having someone you love now fully be a part of you. They have given themselves to be with you for eternity. And you have made the decision to do the same for them. You will be promised to never be left alone again. Even though there will be fights, as with all relationships, but you just know you'll pull through and still be madly in love. All couples are different and have varied reasons for being in love with who they're with. I love Bonnie for many reasons but I really love how he helps me through times when I doubt my role as leader. Especially when I lost you." Goldie nodded and smiled, Freddy gave a warm smile.

"I love Springtrap so much. He makes me feel safe in his strong arms. His big heart calms me when I listen to it pound. His voice is all I ever want to hear, not even music can distract me from it. His eyes are like puzzles, waiting to be completed to find hidden secrets by who dares to look for the pieces. He always complains about how rough his fur is but I'd rather rest with him and his 'mangy' fur then the comfiest blanket in the world. He saved my life multiple times, does the sweetest things for me. How could I not love him?" Goldie laughed as he said the last sentence. Freddy smiled wider.

"Well you picked a good mate then." Freddy said. Goldie hugged his brother as a thank you.

* * *

Professor Kitten, Sir Sandwich and Springtrap Prime were in a large room with Springtrap, who had yet to get changed because he was about to have a panic attack.

"Mate calm down." Springtrap Prime said, who had changed into a proper tux with a red and blue flower.

"I can't! Oh god! What I mess up?! What if I forget the vowels I worked months on or do something stupid that Goldie will regret saying yes!?" Springtrap was sweating hard.

"Get the soap and water, he needs a bath in a minute" Springtrap Prime said to Professor Kitten.

"Now Spring, you've been with Goldie for how long?" Sir Sandwich asked.

"Just over three years."

"You honestly think that you could do anything worse in one day then what could have been happening during those three years?" He continued.

"Mate, try listing why _you_ want to marry Goldie. Maybe it'll help." Springtrap Prime said.

"How could I not love him? His brown eyes shimmering in whatever light comes near them, his gorgeous golden fur as soft as silk. He's so warm that every time we cuddle I never feel cold anymore. He made me happy again, after years of depression I'm finally happy. I love the way his face lights up when we're together, even after a stupid fight he was always so happy to see me in the end. He saved my life. I'll always love him."

"Did that help?" Professor Kitten asked. Springtrap nodded.

"Ace! So then let's get you cleaned. Seriously you stink when you sweat." Springtrap Prime said. Springtrap rolled his eyes. Asha barked and gave Springtrap a lick on the face.

"Lovable pup isn't she." Springtrap said sarcastically.

* * *

"Alright ladies it's time to get Goldielocks ready!" Neon shouted as they had finished decorating the area for the occasion.

"One second I have to put up the disco light!" Mangle6 said. Opal and Neon were waiting in the car for her.

"Okay I'm all ready to go." Mangle6 said. Neon hit the accelerate pedal and drove off.

* * *

Goldie heard a knock on the door, Freddy smiled, knowing what was happening. Opal, Mangle6 and Neon walked in. Goldie smiled.

"Hey guys!" Goldie exclaimed, earning a large hug from Neon and Mangle6. Opal just laughed.

"Okay Goldie! We need to get you ready!" Neon said.

"For what?" Goldie asked.

"You'll see." Opal said, she handed him his own tux. Goldie smiled and put it on. Neon got a yellow flower and put it on his tux. Mangle6 got a comb and started brushing Goldie's head, Neon polished the bear's shoes while Opal was helping with any extra details on Goldie's tux.

* * *

Springtrap laughed a little as the boys were all drying him at the same time.

"I can do it myself you know." Springtrap said.

"Well we're just trying to make you look your best." Sir Sandwich said.

They finished with drying his fur now Springtrap Prime was brushing it.

"Can I at least put my pants on, it's weird with just my boxers." Springtrap said.

"Nope!" Springtrap Prime laughed. Springtrap rolled his eyes as he waited. After his fur was all groomed he put on his tux, with a green flower.

"Looking very smart Spring." Professor Kitten said.

"Very handsome mate, Goldie's gonna love it." Springtrap Prime added. Spring blushed.

"It's almost time." Sir Sandwich said.

* * *

King Inji and Makahala had just finished preparing most of the stuff, the other foods would have to be prepared later so they didn't go off. They looked over and saw Springtrap with the other boys.

"Very nice," Makahala said, Springtrap nodded.

"Wow! You guys look great!" King Inji said.

"Springtrap we need to get you over to wait." Springtrap Prime said.

"Okay." Springtrap felt his heart flutter, he was so nervous but he couldn't wait.

* * *

"You look wonderful!" Neon said, Goldie giggled. Freddy had left along with the others a while ago, Goldie had asked why but the girls once again said 'you'll see.'

"Come on!" Mangle6 yelled as she bolted for the car. Opal laughed and followed. Neon looked over at Goldie and smiled.

"Let's go." She said, Goldie nodded and followed.

(car arriving.) **(Sorry for the c**p wedding scene ahead XD)**

Goldie got out the car, the sun was close to setting. Neon lead the others over to behind the pub. Mangle6 stayed behind with Goldie while Opal and Neon went ahead.

"C'mon Gold." Mangle6 finally said. Goldie was confused but followed. Goldie froze, there was a large willow tree in front of a lake, under the tree was Springtrap. All dressed like a perfect groom. Goldie saw all the gang from the pizzeria, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, King Inji, Professor Kitten, Makahala, Opal and Sir Sandwich in rows of chairs, watching as Mangle6 lead him down the path to his love, Freddy was standing by where Goldie was soon to be, as his best man. Springtrap's was Bonnie. Next to Freddy was Alfred and Fredbear. Those were the brothers he was closest to. Next to Bonnie with Springtrap was Springtrap Prime, holding his puppy Asha, and Bonsai. Goldie saw Neon in the centre, she was the one to marry them **(This is because Neon is a real good friend of mine.)**. Goldie was in awe as he looked at his lover, he looked so amazing. Springtrap himself was caught staring, he though Goldie was cute before but now… he was as handsome as ever.

Goldie felt as if he would cry, but he held it in. He listened to the music, he noticed it was Dark softly playing his guitar. Springtrap smiled sweetly as Goldie made it to where he was.

"You look amazing my love." He whispered. Goldie giggled.

"So do you." He replied. Neon asked them to shush.

"We are gathered today to see the marriage of Springtrap and Goldie. These two have gone through many battles but came out with the same intense, if not, more love for each other. Though they are very different individuals they see the greatness in each other and have now chosen to give themselves to the other." Neon said,

"Now we will have the couple say some vowels." Neon said, Springtrap expected Neon to be too lazy to give them vowels to say. Springtrap Prime gave the two their rings for them to give to each other. Goldie gave a worried look, he hadn't been able to prepare.

"Just talk from your sweet heart my love." Springtrap reassured. Goldie took a deep breath and smiled. Looking deep into Springtrap's eyes, as if making sure the rabbit knew these words were for him and him only.

"Springtrap, today I will marry you, my greatest friend, the one I will forever live with, dream with, and love for eternity. I take you to be my husband. From this day forward I will cherish you. I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrows, even if the path contains sorrow and bumps along the way, I will walk down it, knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart. Because you are and always have been worth it."

Goldie took Springtrap's hand and gave him the ring. Springtrap began to lightly cry as Goldie said his vowels. Springtrap took Goldie's cheek and cherished it as it was his turn. The sun was halfway through setting.

"Because of you, I now laugh, I now smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with boundless joy of spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all that life has in store for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live.

I, Springtrap, take you, Goldie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Goldie was in tears, he loved this rabbit so much. Springtrap placed the ring on Goldie's finger and held both Goldie's hands in his.

"So, do you Springtrap, take Goldie to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Neon asked.

"I do." Springtrap replied.

"And, do you Goldie, take Springtrap to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Neon continued.

"I do!" Goldie giggled.

"I now pronounce you rabbit husband and bear husband. You may kiss the bear!" Neon announced, knowing Springtrap was the dominant one. Springtrap lifted Goldie and gave him a dive kiss. Everyone jumped from their chairs and cheered wildly.

"GoldieTrap baby!" Springtrap Prime yelled as they started celebrating.

(At reception.)

King Inji and Makahala had gotten a bit of help with the rest of the food by Foxy and Mangle.

Now everyone was enjoying some dinner, Springtrap and Goldie had a table just for the two of them. Foxy and Mangle shared a table with Marion, Chica and Chicha. Bonnie and Bonsai, shared a table with their partners Freddy and Alfred. Dark and Amber also shared a table with their partners Shadow and Fredbear. Mike, Jeremy and Fritz shared a table. While the fan fiction guests, Springtrap Prime, Neon, Sir Sandwich, King Inji, Professor Kitten, Opal, Makahala and Mangle6 shared a table.

"Our OTP finally got married." Springtrap Prime joked to Neon, she gave the Aussie a playful punch. Asha jumped onto the table and stole a piece of Springtrap Prime's bacon before running off. **(she does this in real life a lot.)**

Goldie had spaghetti and meat balls while Springtrap had terraki. Goldie put a long spaghetti in Springtrap's mouth, Springtrap knew what he was doing and pulled Goldie in for a kiss with the spaghetti. Goldie giggled.

"You're the best." Goldie said, he held his husband's hand.

"Only for you." Springtrap purred.

(After dinner.)

Springtrap had wondered what Goldie was doing, the bear said he needed the restroom but it was taking a while. He was really confused because Springtrap Prime gave him a microphone and told him to keep hold of it because he will need it in a minute. He noticed a smoke machine had gone off and he heard music. Then singing.

"All alone, lost in this abyss

Crawling in the dark

Nothing to wet my longing lips

And I wonder where you are

Are you far, will you come to my rescue

Am I left to die but I can't give up on you."

Springtrap was gobsmacked, but he knew the song and could tell Goldie wanted him the sing with him. The crowd cheered as Springtrap got up and walked over to the singing Goldie before singing his bit.

Springtrap: "I feel you keeping me alive

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Touch you, taste you, feel you here. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Springtrap: "I feel you keeping me alive

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Hold me, heal me, keep me near. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Springtrap and Goldie: "My heart will burn for you

It's all I can do"

Goldie: "Salvation

Salvation (Springtrap: "keeping me alive.")

Salvation (Springtrap: "you're keeping me")

Salvation (Springtrap: "you're keeping me alive.")

Been out from under who I am

And who I want to be

Held you tightly in my hands

Why are we unravelling

Was it me, will you come to my rescue

Or did I push too far when I turned my back on you?"

Springtrap: "I feel you keeping me alive

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Touch you, taste you, feel you here. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Springtrap: "I feel you keeping me alive

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Hold me, heal me, keep me near. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Springtrap and Goldie: "My heart will burn for you

It's all I can do"

Goldie: "Salvation

Salvation (Springtrap: "keeping me alive.")

Salvation."

Springtrap "Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Give it all just to find you

Hold me, heal me

I will find you."

Springtrap: "Keeping me alive

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Touch you, taste you, feel you here. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Our love will never die

You are my salvation."

Goldie: "Hold me, heal me, keep me near. Oh, oh, yeah, yeah."

Springtrap and Goldie: "My heart will burn for you

It's all I can do."

Goldie: "Salvation

Salvation."

Springtrap: "Touch you, taste you, need you."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Salvation."

They all cheered as loud as they could, Springtrap hugged Goldie tight.

"Well then let's go outside for the real party!" Alfred said. Everyone followed. Springtrap and Goldie looked in awe at the outdoor disco. Four floor disco balls were shimmering while everyone dance under the stars. The stage had microphones on it and instruments. Right now, Bonnie was on guitar, Springtrap Prime on drums and Foxy on DJ/Sound effects.

"I have another song for us to sing." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled and went on stage with him. Springtrap passed Goldie a microphone and requested Bonnie, Springtrap Prime and Foxy to help with the music for their song _Fire and Fury._

Springtrap: "Every brick and every stone of the world we made

Will come undone if I."

Goldie: "If I can feel you here with me whoa oh."

Springtrap: "In my sleep, I call your name

But when I wake I need to touch your face

'Cause I."

Goldie: "I need to feel you here with me whoa oh

You can stop the aching

'Cause you're the one I need."

Springtrap and Goldie: "I will burn, I will burn for you."

Springtrap: "With fire and fury."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Fire and fury

My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you."

Springtrap: "You're love burns within me."

Springtrap and Goldie: "With fire and fury whoa oh."

Springtrap: "If I freeze you are the flame

You melt my heart, I washed in your rain, I know."

Goldie: "You'll always have the best of me whoa oh."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Destiny's got a hold on me

Guess I never knew love like love knows me

'Cause I."

Goldie: "I need to feel you here with me."

Springtrap and Goldie: "I will burn, I will burn for you."

Springtrap: "With fire and fury."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Fire and fury

My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you."

Springtrap and Goldie: "You're love burns within me

With fire and fury whoa oh

Let it all fall down to dust

Can't break the two of us

We are the safe in the strength of love."

Springtrap: "You can stop the aching."

Springtrap and Goldie: "'Cause you're the one I need.

I will burn, I will burn for you

Springtrap: "With fire and fury."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Fire and fury

My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you."

Springtrap: "You're love burns within me."

Springtrap and Goldie: "It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns."

Springtrap: "Whoa oh."

Goldie: "Oh."

Springtrap: "Whoa oh."

Goldie: "Oh."

Springtrap and Goldie: "You're love burns within me

With fire and fury."

Springtrap: "whoa oh."

Springtrap and Goldie took heavy breaths as they had sore throats from singing. Everyone cheered for them. Neon pushed the two off the stage.

"You two go do couple dances, we'll take care of things from here." She said. Bonsai took the role of guitarist as Bonnie and Freddy went to sing. **(I started getting lazy past this point soz)**

Freddy: Target on my back

Lone survivor lasts

They got me in their sights

No surrender no

Trigger fingers go

Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday when I wake

I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down

Bonnie: Chewing me up, spitting me out

Hey, hey, hey

When I need to be saved

You're making me strong, you're making me stand

Bonnie Never will fall, never will end

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Freddy: Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

Freddy and Bonnie: You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Freddy: Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

Bonnie: I'm made of fire

Freddy: Who can stop me tonight?

Bonnie: I'm hard wired

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Freddy: I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

Here we go again

I will not give in

I've got a reason to fight

Every day we choose

We might win or lose

This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday when I wake

They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won

Bonnie: The bell has been rung, it's over and done

Freddy: Hey, hey, hey

When I need to be saved

They counting me out, but this is my round

Bonnie: You in my corner; look at me now

Freddy: Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Freddy: Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

Freddy and Bonnie: You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Freddy: Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

Bonnie: I'm made of fire

Freddy: Who can stop me tonight?

Bonnie: I'm hard wired

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Freddy: I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

You make me feel invincible

You make me feel invincible

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Not gonna stop

Invincible

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Freddy: Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

Freddy and Bonnie: You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Freddy: Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

Bonnie: I'm made of fire

Freddy: Who can stop me tonight?

Bonnie: I'm hard wired

Freddy and Bonnie: You make me feel invincible

Freddy: I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible.

Springtrap and Goldie did the waltz as they sung. Next was Alfred and Bonsai,

Alfred: "In a grave of roses, while the night is closing in

My soul is so cold, but I want to live again.

Bonsai: I know you'll come to me, I wait in misery

I want to fight for this, save me from this darkness

I reach for the light.

Bonsai and Alfred: I want to live my life.

Alfred: The choice is mine, I've made up my mind

Bonsai and Alfred: Now, I'm free to start again

The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe)

Bonsai: The way I want that's right for me

Bonsai and Alfred: I may not know nothing else

But I know this, I want to live

Alfred: All I ever needed was a reason to believe

You help me hold on, you ignite the fire in me

Bonsai: You always come for me, you know just what I need

Don't make me wait for this, save me from this darkness

I reach for the light

Bonsai and Alfred: I want to live my life

Alfred: The choice is mine, I've made up my mind

Bonsai and Alfred: Now, I'm free to start again

The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe)

Bonsai: The way I want that's right for me

Bonsai and Alfred: I may not know nothing else

But I know this, I want to live

Alfred: I'm breathing, still breathing

But I can't fight this fear alone

This feeling is killing slow

But now I know

I want to live my life

The choice is mine, I've made up my mind

Now, I'm free to start again

Bonsai and Alfred: The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe)

Bonsai: The way I want that's right for me

Bonsai and Alfred: I may not know nothing else

But I know this, I want to live

I want to live

Alfred: I know this, I want to live."

"Cake!" Springtrap Prime yelled. Springtrap and Goldie laughed, that human/animal can never get enough of food.

Springtrap and Goldie did the traditional cut the cake thingy which was a very tasty cake mind you. Springtrap got the giggles when Goldie got icing on his nose. In the background, another pair were singing.

"I think this song really represents Spring and Gold after what they've been though." Amber said.

Fredbear: Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up or refuse

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in.

Amber: The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline.

Fredbear: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever. (Amber: don't close your eyes)

Fredbear and Amber: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight.

Fredbear: Break their hold

Cause I won't be controlled

They can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

Amber: The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline.

Fredbear: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever. (Amber: don't close your eyes)

Fredbear and Amber: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight.

Fredbear: Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever. (Amber: don't close your eyes)

Fredbear and Amber: No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die

(Amber: Not gonna die)

Not gonna die

(Amber: Not gonna die)

Not gonna die tonight.

Springtrap and Goldie saw Bonnie had taken his guitar role back. Dark and Shadow were doing street duet dances, Freddy was watching his lover play guitar, Alfred and Bonsai were cuddling more than dancing, everyone was doing some sort of dance.

Makahala jumped up on stage, the other fan fiction guests gave a cheer. He was singing _Island in the Sun_ by _Weezer._

"Hip hip

Hip hip

Hip hip

Hip hip

When you're on a holiday

You can't find the words to say

All the things that come to you

And I wanna feel it too

On an island in the sun

We'll be playing and having fun

And it makes me feel so fine

I can't control my brain

Hip hip

Hip hip

When you're on a golden sea

You don't need no memory

Just a place to call your own

As we drift into the zone

On an island in the sun

We'll be playing and having fun

And it makes me feel so fine

I can't control my brain

We'll run away together

We'll spend some time forever

We'll never feel bad anymore

Hip hip

Hip hip

Hip hip

On an island in the sun

We'll be playing and having fun

And it makes me feel so fine

I can't control my brain

We'll run away together

We'll spend some time forever

We'll never feel bad anymore

Hip hip

We'll never feel bad anymore

No no

We'll never feel bad anymore

No no

No no

No no."

Makahala received a large applause for his great singing. He bowed and passed the microphone to the next singer, King Inji with _Devil Swing._

"One step back from a beat down maniac

I'm tired of taking a back seat from all the other demons

that are stealing all the good shit

leaving me with nothing but my hands

Another stroke down my back tasting all the flames that are

licking around my neck and making me insane

as they pull me down, pull me down into my grave

I can't get away

Ooooh, it doesn't mean nothing

until your deep inside dancing to the Devil's swing

Whoa, it doesn't mean a God damn thing

dancing to the Devil's swing.

Spit down inside I'm begging for another ride

I'm trying to find a way to keep it all and

satisfy the needs I'm craving and

I'm not taking it lightly

Oh no!

I'm living inside, a dead lie

controlled by the Devil's eyes and I don't mind it

Draw my ace up and roll my snake eyes nightly

Hold on baby!

Ooooh, it doesn't mean nothing

until your deep inside dancing to the Devil's swing

Whoa, it doesn't mean a God damn thing

until your deep inside dancing to the Devil's swing.

Whoa, dancing, dancing to the Devil's swing.

Play with my insanity

Live inside my darken dreams, my darken dreams

hail to the Devil's swing

Ooooh, it doesn't mean nothing

until your deep inside dancing to the Devil's swing

Whoa, it doesn't mean a God damn thing

until your deep inside dancing to the Devil's swing.

Whoa, it doesn't mean a God damn thing, a God damn thing

dancing to the Devil's swing."

King Inji smiled, she enjoyed singing that. The crowed enjoyed listening as well. Next up was Mangle6! _Loving You_ by Minnie Riperton.

"Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful

Makin' love with you is all I wanna do

Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true

And everything that I do is out of lovin' you

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Do do do do do

No one else can make me feel

The colours that you bring

Stay with me while we grow old

And we will live each day in springtime

'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful

And every day of my life is filled with lovin' you

Lovin' you, I see your soul come shinin' through

And every time that we, ooh

I'm more in love with you

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Do do do do do

No one else can make me feel

The colours that you bring

Stay with me while we grow old

And we will live each day in springtime

'Cause lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful

And every day of my life is filled with lovin' you

Lovin' you, I see your soul come shinin' through

And every day that we, ooh

I'm more in love with you

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Do do do do do

Na, ooh, la la la la la la la la la

Do do do do do."

Goldie smiled as he listened to the music as he danced with Springtrap.

"Are you happy my love?" Springtrap asked.

"I've never been happier. Thank you Springy. I could never ask for a better wedding. Or husband." Goldie replied, earning a few 'awwws' from those who heard. Sir Sandwich wanted to sing next so he hopped up the stage. He will be singing _So far away_ by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Never feared for anything, never chained but never free

I tried to heal the broken love with all I could

Lived a life so endlessly saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal the broken love with all I could

Will you stay

Will you stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold

Foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible

The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay you can stay awake forever

How do I live without the ones I love

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid

The ones that we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me 'cause as soon as I'm done

I'll be on my way to live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay

When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready

The pain is strong and urges rise

But I'll see you when He lets me

Your pain is gone, your hands are tied

So far away and I need you to know

So far away and I need you to need you to know."

Sir Sandwich did a back flip off the stage, defiantly impressing the audience.

Professor Kitten was next with _In My Eyes_ by Stevie B.

"You gotta believe there is something inside of me

You might say, "How could you so fast"

Is the way you make me feel like you understand

There is a way I can meet your demand, girl 'cause

If you see the sun in my eyes

It should be as no surprise

It's the light of love inside of me

Now tell me what do you see

In my eyes (And I wanna show you, girl)

In my eyes (And I wanna know you, know you tonight)

In my eyes (And when you kiss me, girl)

In my eyes (You just don't know how you make me feel)

In my eyes (The love I have inside of me)

In my eyes (I wanna give it all to you, girl)

In my eyes (And if you give me a chance)

In my eyes (I just wanna be your, be your man)

I know it's hard to see how I feel this way

I just don't have control of my heart

And if you feel what I feel and you wanna stay

Just give me a sign, girl, and we'll never part

And if you see the sun in my eyes

It should be as no surprise

It's the light of love inside of me

Now tell me what do you see

In my eyes (And I wanna show you, girl)

In my eyes (And I wanna know you, know you tonight)

In my eyes (And when you kiss me, girl)

In my eyes (You just don't know how you make me feel)

In my eyes (The love I have inside of me)

In my eyes (I wanna give it all to you, girl)

In my eyes (And if you give me a chance)

In my eyes (I just wanna be your, be your man)

You gotta believe there is something inside of me

You might say, "How could you so fast"

Is the way you makin' me feel like you understand

'Cause there is a way I can meet your demand, girl 'cause

If you see the sun in my eyes

It should be as no surprise

It's the light of love inside of me

Now tell me what do you see

In my eyes (And I wanna show you, girl)

In my eyes (And I wanna know you, know you tonight)

In my eyes (And when you kiss me, girl)

In my eyes (You just don't know how you make me feel)

In my eyes (The love I have inside of me)

In my eyes (I wanna give it all to you, girl)

In my eyes (And if you give me a chance)

In my eyes (I just wanna be your, be your man)"

When Opal came up to the stage and said her song, the music got soft and quiet. Goldie knew this song, _Can't help falling in love with you._ He loves this song, he feels that why with Springtrap. Springtrap was the same.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you."

Goldie and Springtrap cuddled at the end of the song as everyone else clapped. Neon and Springtrap Prime then jumped onto the stage.

"Oh no." Springtrap muttered.

"Well guys, magnificent work with the singing!" Neon said.

"Bloody oath they were good mate!" Springtrap Prime agreed.

"Now it's our turn before we hit off the night!" Neon continued.

"Dedicated to our OTP GoldieTrap!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

Goldie giggled while Springtrap grumbled, he knew those two were a nuisance.

The others started getting the giggles, they all knew what was coming. Neon smirked while Springtrap Prime had an evil grin. Asha howled along. **(The song had to be censored sorry.)**

Neon and Springtrap Prime: "I got this feeling at like three am while watching Netflix.

I drew some p***y fanart and I wrote some s****y fanfic.

Can't help it, I just think that they would make such a good pair,

In canon they have never met—

I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

I know that they are siblings but I think there's something more

If she weren't dating that guy, they'd be b*****g, I am sure.

The third scene in episode four, come on, look at him stare.

Twincest can't really be that bad—

I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space

Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate.

Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks.

This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!

I ship it!

I ship it!

They keep on saying they're not gay, but yeah I really doubt that,

This can't just be a bromance, who would write a show about that?

I think the subtext in the second season's pretty clear,

Don't tell me I need to calm down—

I don't care, I ship it.

I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.

I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space

Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate.

Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks.

This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!

I don't care, I ship it.

I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.

I don't care, I ship it.

I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.

I don't care.

I ship it!"

Everyone was in fits of laughter, some even on the floor. Even Springtrap had a few giggles.

"Alright thank you all for coming! Springtrap and Goldie, congratulations!" Neon yelled.

"Okie dokie mates it's time for us to head off back to our own universe! Later mates!" Neon and Springtrap Prime faded like mist back to their reality.

"Bye!" Makahala, King Inji, Professor Kitten, Mange6, Opal and Sir Sandwich yelled before doing the same as Neon and Springtrap Prime.

The gang from the pizzeria said their goodbyes and headed home. Springtrap carried Goldie bridal style back to the motorbike.

* * *

Springtrap and Goldie got off the bike, they were so tired. Springtrap smiled and kissed his husband.

"G'day mate." Springtrap's head shot up. A small blue mist appeared.

"Is that…" Goldie said, then the shape of the figure fully appeared. Glowing blue.

"Salvage!" Springtrap raced to his brother and tried to hug him but ended up hugging himself. Salvage laughed a little but showed he was trying to hug back.

"I'm so sorry." Springtrap cried.

"Springtrap my brother. Please let go of the past."

"I can't."

"Spring. I've been allowed to see you for a short while, be happy while I'm here alright mate. I wanted to see your new husband as well." Salvage said. Goldie smiled and greeted the ghost.

"Hello I'm Goldie! Springtrap has told me all about you!" Salvage smiled.

"G'day Goldie. I saw the singing everyone was doing. Mind if I give a go?" Salvage said. Springtrap nodded. Goldie pulled Springtrap closer, Salvage took that as a cue.

"Hey, you see me

I know you want me

I'ma feed your appetite

It might, be serendipity

That I'm here with you tonight

Ooh baby, do you wanna let go?

We could fly away in the dark

Ooh baby, on your ready, set go

Feelin' it's about to start."

Springtrap and Goldie froze, the plants gave a diamond glow, lighting up the grass as if they were dancing on diamonds.

"All the time

It's like diamonds on the dance floor invading my mind

All the time

It's like an explosion burning inside

All the lights begin to roll

You don't wanna make me go (la lalala lalala lalalalalala)

I might lose my self control

You don't wanna let me go (la lalala lalala la la la)"

Springtrap continued to dance with Goldie. Salvage smiled, he had missed that smile his brother had.

"I, know I, might not seem like the type

But looks can lead you on

So lead on

Baby I'll follow you

We've got from dusk to dawn

Ooh baby, do you wanna let go?

We could fly away in the dark

Ooh baby, on your ready set go

Feelin' it's about to start."

Springtrap's and Goldie's fur swayed in the wind and the light shimmered on their fur. Salvage used his ghost magic to make the plants look as if they were made of shiny diamonds.

"All the time

It's like diamonds on the dance floor invading my mind

All the time

It's like an explosion burning inside

All the lights begin to roll

You don't wanna make me go (la lalala lalala lalalalalala)

I might lose my self control

You don't wanna let me go (la lalala lalala la la la)

All the time

It's like diamonds on the dance floor invading my mind

All the time

It's like an explosion burning inside

All the lights begin to roll

You don't wanna make me go (la lalala lalala lalalalalala)

I might lose my self control

You don't wanna let me go (la lalala lalala la la la)"

The lights faded back to normal.

Salvage bowed when he finished. Springtrap kissed Goldie's head and told him to wait inside. Goldie thanked Salvage and went inside.

"So, when are you going to stop letting what happened haunt you mate?" Salvage asked. Springtrap shook his head,

"I can never let go or forgive myself."

"I can't move on and rest in peace until you're at peace with yourself. I have to spend the rest of eternity stuck here." Salvage said.

"But…"

"No buts mate. It wasn't your fault." Salvage hugged him, taking a temporary physical form. Springtrap hugged back. Tight. He felt the reality that it wasn't his fault. Salvage felt it and finally could be at peace.

"Goodbye brother."

"Farewell brother."

Goldie watched from inside. Tears in his eyes, but happy tears. Springtrap walked in and cradled Goldie.

"Bedtime?" Goldie asked,

"Yep." Springtrap carried him bridal style again. The two got undressed into their PJs, well Springtrap simply wore boxers while Goldie had proper PJs.

"I love you Goldie."

"I love you too Springtrap."

Springtrap lay there awake, Goldie as always, was on his chest. Goldie smiled as he listened to Springtrap's heart. Springtrap stroked Goldie's head.

Springtrap: "As I fall to sleep

Will You comfort me?"

Goldie heard Springtrap sing and joined in. Still snuggling into his chest.

Goldie: "When my heart is weak

Will You rescue me?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there.

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "When I'm in retreat

Can I run to You?"

Goldie: "Will my pain release

At Your mercy seat?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?"

Springtrap: "Are You saying yes?

I gotta believe it."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Are You saying yeah?

When Your love comes down

I can rest my eyes

Feel Your grace and power

Flood into my life

As my brokenness

And Your strength collide

When Your love comes down

Falling Down."

Springtrap gave Goldie a long, passionate kiss before whispering.

"As I fall to sleep.

As I fall to sleep."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there."

Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there."

Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Springtrap and Goldie:" Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?"

Springtrap: "As I grow cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there."

Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

(Scene slowly zooms out and fades to black.)

Will You be there?"

Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

 **The end.**

 **(Me: U have no idea how hard I was working on this! HAHAHAHA! Well I'm sorry but the story has finished. Well, later mates. I hope to see u guys in my other stories and my Truth or Dare series. And I hope those who joined the wedding enjoyed their stay. Oh and there is now a season 2 of GoldieTrap! Hope to see u there. Later mates.  
Asha: bark, bark bark woof!) **


End file.
